SI TU AMOR ME CONDENA
by BKITA ENAMORADA
Summary: HAN PASADO UN PAR DE AÑOS DESDE QUE HARUKA Y MICHIRU SE SE PARARON Y AHORA QUE SE REENCUENTRAN AMBAS TIENEN SU VIDA CON ALGUIEN MAS ¿QUE SUCEDERA?
1. Chapter 1

SI TU AMOR ME CONDENA

**CAPITULO 1**

Me encontraba otra vez en esa pista donde nos conocimos, el viento parecía comprender lo que recordaba pues movía ligeramente mis cabellos aguamarinos cuando oí una voz.

-Michiru- era mi novio.

-Seiya ¿Qué sucede?

-te veías tan pensativa que pensé en no molestarte pero es tarde y tienes un concierto recuérdalo.

-tienes razón solo que antes de cada presentación me gusta venir aquí. Siento que me da suerte.- suspire.

-nunca me has querido decir que tiene esta pista de especial.-pregunto curioso.

-nada, solo me gusta- empezaba a considerar lo dicho- pero mejor ya vámonos ¿no crees cariño?

A pesar de llevar una relación con Seiya desde hace un año aun no puedo olvidar. Me encontraba sepultada en mis pensamientos mientras me terminaba de maquillar con la mirada fija en el espejo. Mi concierto era un evento de caridad o algo así después de oír la palabra "crucero" no pude poner más atención pues llegaron a mí un par de recuerdos.

-_FLASH BACK-_

-Michiru date prisa no queremos hacer esperar a los invitados.

-mamá es solo un concierto más.

-¡Michiru!- trato de calmarse- hija es importante para mí al menos solo trata de sonreír.

Solo quería salir de ahí los cruceros me aburrían y más porque siempre estaba sola o con mi madre haciendo alguna presentación. Desde que se dio cuenta que yo era una niña prodigio no dejaba de exhibirme ante todos o como decía ella "mostrarle al mundo la gran capacidad y sofisticación de su hija" siempre me hacía sentir peor que un auto en rebaja, hablando de autos una de mis amigas, Elsa Grey, hace poco me había presentado a una chica que siempre le ganaba en las carreras lo cual me sorprendió porque Elsa era muy veloz, su nombre era Haruka Tenoh. En cuanto la vi perdí la noción del resto del mundo, incluso no se aun si nuestras miradas se cruzaron solo un instante o largas horas, lo único que sé es que me perdí en esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda tan fuertes y llenos de soberbia. El corazón me empezó a palpitar a mil por hora y mis piernas y brazos ya no respondían hasta que Elsa rompió el silencio. Como quisiera volverla a ver.

-Michiru Kaioh como tu madre te pido amablemente que salgas.

-perdón madre ahí voy –mi madre salió casi enseguida- otra vez a ser el espectáculo de mi madre.

En cuanto salí hice una reverencia y comencé a tocar, hasta que en la tercera mesa se encontraba con un smoking negro, sus cabellos rubio cenizo y completamente aburrida la persona que últimamente ocupaba mi mente, Haruka Tenoh.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

No quería aceptar pero no lo pude evitar creo que aún tengo la esperanza de volver a verla a pesar de que es una tontería, tiene una año y medio que no la veo y hace un año me entere que tenía una relación…

-o ¿a ti que te parece Michi? –dijo Seiya de repente

-¿eh?

-sabía que no estabas poniendo atención

-perdón últimamente estoy un poco distraída

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Michiru? ¿En qué tanto piensas?

-solo en que pronto cumpliremos un año de novios ¿no es cierto?

-el año más feliz de mi vida.- después me dio un beso, sus besos no me sabían a nada, eran fríos y de pronto recordé esos labios tan cálidos y recordándolos, pensando en ella, intensifique ese beso.

-wow Michiru que beso.

-¿nos vamos? -solo sonreí y le tome la mano.

Me subí al escenario casi con la misma actitud de hace cuatro años en un crucero similar solo que ahora de tener a mi madre exhibiéndome tengo a Seiya apoyándome aunque sinceramente prefiero a la primera. Trato de no despreciar a Seiya ya que tampoco podemos vernos mucho porque el sigue dando concierto con sus hermanos, Yaten y Taiki, como "Los Three Lights" y no siempre coincidimos en los horarios. Seiya es un buen muchacho pero debo admitirlo empecé a salir con él por despecho.

Puse mi violín en posición y empecé con la hermosa melodía mientras en mi mente que se había vuelto una telaraña me preguntaba ¿Cuándo me permití salir con Seiya? ¿En serio lo quiero? ¿Aun siento algo por Haruka? No, era la única respuesta que tenía segura, ya no sentía nada por Haruka Tenoh ya que ella no sintió nada al abandonarme cuando se fue a Estados Unidos y sobre todo cambiarme por alguien más.

Una vez terminado el concierto alce la mirada y no podía creer lo que veía, abrí mis ojos lo más que pude, ahí estaba aquella rubia que desde hace un año despreciaba, al parecer buscaba a alguien y me asuste pues aunque me negaba a aceptarlo sabia a quien buscaba.

No era nada menos que Mina Aino la cual vestía muy elegante con un vestido negro entallado, definitivamente con el tiempo maduro mucho y su bellezacreció de forma notable, ya no era aquella niña que hace años había conocido, ¿la razón de mi desprecio? Hace más de un año se fue a Estados Unidos, se encontró con Haruka y comenzaron su relación o al menos eso me conto Lita una amiga que tenemos en común. Lo peor es que ahora regreso a Japón y si no viene sola a la única persona que puede estar buscando es…

-¡Michiru!

-¿Cómo te encuentras Mina? –respondí fríamente pero tratando conservar mi elegancia.

-bien ¿y tú?

-bien gracias y ¿buscas a alguien? –no pude evitar preguntar, mi cerebro decía que no peo mi parte masoquista gano y esperaba ansiosamente su respuesta.

-¿Por qué piensas que busco a alguien? –note su nerviosismo.

-porque hace un rato lo note –sonreí pero estaba molesta.

-¡ah! Pues te buscaba a ti, me acababa de enterar que tú estabas aquí y decidí buscarte.

-Mina y estuve tocando en el escenario. –empezaba a desesperarme.

-bueno yo…

-¡Michiru! –Seiya siempre tan inoportuno.

-hola mi amor –no supe que más responder

-te estaba buscando pero al parecer ya estas acompañada.

-sí, es Mina no sé si la recuerdas.

-claro ¿Cómo olvidar a la chica que hace un tiempo le rompió el corazón a Yaten? –comenzó a atacarla.

-entre él y yo no había nada. –Mina se defendió.

-claro primero le das alas y luego te vas tras Tenoh. –Seiya empezaba a perder la cordura.

Mina siempre había insistido en salir con Yaten pero él era muy orgulloso para acceder y admitir que estaba enamorado de ella pero cuando Mina se fue a los Estados Unidos para buscar una oportunidad como cantante nos enteramos que ella empezó una relación y Yaten quedo destrozado, una relación con Haruka.

-por favor Seiya cálmate, Por mí –empezaba a suplicar

-además Seiya lo mío con Haruka no te importa –el solo escuchar su nombre me daban escalofríos y recordé la verdadera razón de mi interrogatorio con Mina que no era precisamente el odio de Seiya hacia Mina por hacer sufrir hacer sufrir a su hermano sino lo mucho que la detesto por arrebatarme a…

-Haruka –grito Mina de repente a mis espaldas.

No quería pero lentamente gire para comprobar lo que había escuchado hasta que al fin la vi, no había cambiado nada, seguía tan imponente, tan orgullosa pero su mirada no era la misma llena de amor que tenía antes de irse a Estados Unidos sino la misma mirada fría e indiferente que cuando la conocí y es como si hubiera regresado el tiempo a ese día. Mi corazón volvió al latir a mil por hora, las piernas y los brazos no me respondían, me congele ante su presencia y ella me miraba fijamente pero su mirada había cambiado, yo lo sentí lentamente la ternura de sus ojos volvía y yo casi sonreía hasta que ella volteo abruptamente a mi lado derecho donde se encontraba mi pelinegro novio y más rápido de lo que pude reaccionar cambio su rostro aúnmásfrio, a pesar de eso no pude evitar volverme a sentir como una adolescente frente al chico que le gusta.

-Tenoh

-Kou

Había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba Haruka a Seiya por sus celos infundidos y ahora las cosas empeoraban.

-siempre es un placer volverte a ver Haruka

-lamento no decir lo mismo. –dicho esto se fue hacia el baño y excusándome la seguí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –hable sin rodeos.

-vaya señorita Kaioh ¿acaso ha olvidado sus modales?

-no juegues conmigo Haruka Tenoh, no otra vez.

-no sé a qué te refieres. –dejo su tono irónico para hablar con frialdad.

-primero te vas a Estados Unidos, dejas de contestar mis cartas, no respondes mis llamadas, te involucras con Mina…

-creo que has olvidado un pequeño detalle

-¿Cuál?

-que conteste todas tus cartas, perdí mi celular así que te envié una carta diciéndote lo que sucedió y lo mucho que te extrañaba y nunca recibí tu respuesta solo un periódico con el romance del año "la gran violinista Michiru Kaioh y el vocalista de los Three lights Seiya Kou" no sabes la felicidad que me dio la noticia. –en un momento perdió toda la tranquilidad que tenía y golpeo la pared con fuerza, sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre, su respiración era agitada, se veía peor que después de cada carrera, por un momento me dio miedo, cuando ella se ponía así era casi incontrolable, empezó a caer sudor de su frente y mi postura orgullosa se cayó junto con el sudor.

Como se encontraba de espaldas puse mi mano en su hombro pero en un movimiento brusco la quito de ahí entonces comprendí que no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar mientras comenzaban a salir un par de lágrimas de mis ojos las cuales detuve con mi mano para ir con Seiya.

-¡vaya Michi sí que tardaste! ¿Qué hacías?

-nada en especial ¿nos podemos ir? –dije muy melancólica

-¿te sientes bien amor? –sonaba algo preocupado.

-sí, solo estoy un poco cansada, con permiso Mina.

-no te preocupes Michiru tu ve a descansar. –me miraba un poco angustiada.

Una vez estando a solas con Seiya.

-¿no te dio gusto ver a tu antigua amiga?

-¿tu sabias que estaría aquí? –ahora si estaba sorprendida.

-¡claro! No me causo mucha gracia pero yo la invite.

-¿Por qué? –cada vez entendía menos.

-ella es tu mejor amiga y desde que se fue te vi un poco decaída pensé que volverla a ver te haría bien ya que eran muy unidas.

-Seiya… -me sentía conmovida, simplemente me quede sin palabras.

-no digas nada Michiru yo solo quiero verte bien.

No pude resistir más y lo abrace con fuerza ocultando mi rostro en su pecho, no quería que me viera llorar y el un poco sorprendido correspondió mi abrazo, levante lentamente mi cara y me levante de puntitas para decirle al oído "gracias" me sonrió y me dejo sola.

Una vez sola, alejada de todo y de todos no aguante más y rompí en llanto me sentía tan mal pues en un momento sentí que una ola de problemas me ahogaba hasta el punto de no dejarme respirar; por un lado tenia a Haruka que a pesar de que juraba que la odiaba y de que salía con Mina sabía que todavía existía algo por su forma de reaccionar, por esas palabras que no comprendí y porque sentí como mis ojos se iluminaban nuevamente al verla. Y por otra parte estaba Seiya el cual es un buen chico que siempre me ha apoyado y a pesar de todo siento que nunca podre quererlo como él lo desea pues el fantasma de Haruka siempre estará entre nosotros y lo peor es que él no lo sabe porque si lo supiera nunca hubiera hecho lo que hizo.

Siento que cometí un error al nunca contarle lo mío con Haruka, tal vez porque no lo creía necesario, tal vez porque nunca me atreví a aceptar del todo nuestra relación o tal vez solo tal vez porque al sentir a Haruka tan lejos algo dentro de mi sabía que esto pasaría y trataba de olvidar y de resignarme a algo que dolía tanto.

Aún recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer…

_-FLASH BACK-_

-¿Cómo es eso que te vas? –me sentía confundida.

-sí, Darien me hablo sobre uno de sus conocidos que realizara una carrera donde el ganador será apoyado por Ferrari, los primeros 6 meses serán de preparación profesional y el siguiente año será un contrato completo con Ferrari y Darien me ha recomendado para dicha carrera. –Haruka se oía tan emocionada.

-¿y por eso te tienes que ir? –quería no sonar desesperada pero creo que no estaba logrando mucho.

-si porque la carrera será en Estados Unidos y si es que gano mi estancia ahí será aúnmás larga.

Me encontraba afligida, solo pude sonreír ligeramente y después bajar la cabeza para que no me viera llorar pero aun así mi voz cortada por la tristeza me delato.

-yo sé que ganaras. –aun no alzaba la miraba.

-vamos sirenita no quiero que estés triste yo tratare de mantener el mayor contacto posible. –solo trataba de consolarme.

-Michiru dime que no me vaya y mando todo al carajo solo quiero que tu estés bien y oportunidad…

-¡NO! –Lainterrumpí de repente- te prometo que yo estaré bienasí es que si tienes la posibilidad de tener un futuro asegurado yo no me interpondré.

-sabes que el único futuro que me importa eres tú. –me acaricio tiernamente el rostro.

-pues a mí no y quiero que vayas a esa carrera, ganes y cumplas tu sueño, yo estaré aquí esperándote.

Dicho esto rodee su cuello con mis brazos y me acerque a su rostro quedando a escasos milímetros de distancia, me divertía dejarla esperando y de un momento a otro la solté y me eche a reír.

-si quieres un beso tendrás que atraparme. –dije muy risueña mientras ella acababa de asimilar lo que NO sucedió.

-¡ven acá! –empezó a perseguirme por toda la habitación hasta que me atrapo, me cargo y yo entre risas y pataleos caí en la cama y ella se subió en mi dejándome inmóvil de brazos y piernas.

-ahora si no te escaparas de Michiru Kaioh. –susurro mientras acercaba su rostro al mío hasta culminar en un tierno beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, como amaba esos dulces labios que provocaban mil sensaciones en mi a la vez, sus manos empezaban a jugar con los botones de mi blusa sin cortar el beso pero la detuve pues acababa de recordar que teníamos una reservación para cenar.

-Haruka recuerda… que… tenemos que… ir. –ella comenzaba a besar mi cuello mientras yo intentaba resistir.

-Haruka la reservación.

-no hay que ir. –volvió a besarme en los labios.

-Haruka levántate y llévame a cenar.

Empezada a reclamar cuando la jale de la camisa y volví a besarla.

-por favor.-dije en tono de súplica y después un pucherito.

-ja, como quieras princesa. –dijo ya un poco sonriente.

-gracias créeme que la recompensa será grande. –le dije en tono travieso y rápido comenzó a arreglarse.

Una vez en el restaurant nos recibieron de inmediato en el lujoso lugar en una mesa privada con vista al mar, la noche era perfecta éramos solo ella y yo hasta que…

-¡hola Michiru! –saludo amablemente el pelinegro.

-hola Seiya, Taiki, Yaten. –conteste el saludo.

-¿Qué tal Michiru, Haruka? –respondió el más alto.

-como sea. –nunca faltaba el comentario de Yaten.

-¿no les han dicho que es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente de ese modo? –mi rubia se encontraba enojada.

-lo siento pero me pareció de más mala educación no saludar. –Seiya empezó con un tono desafiante- además sería malo dejar a dos chicas solas.

-bien nos podemos cuidar solas así es que lárgate. –Haruka estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Haruka! Estoy un poco cansada así es que solo voy al tocador y nos vamos, con permiso chicos. –no sabíacómo solucionar todo.

-no te preocupes Michiru. –dijo cortésmente Taiki.

La relación entre Haruka y ese trio mejor conocido como "los three lights" nunca fue muy buena y mucho menos con Seiya, el vocalista, un dia me encontró platicando con Seiya y sus celos llegaron a un punto que no había visto, al principio me parecio divertido el como se peleaban hasta que fue mas en serio.

-déjanos en paz Kou. –Haruka estaba furiosa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Por qué proteges tanto a tu amiga? No tengas miedo no le hare nada que ella no quiera. –Solo la provocaba- no deberías ser tan celosa con tu amiga.

-solo la protejo de lobos como tu. –Haruka ya tenia la mano empuñada lista para soltar el primer golpe.

-Haruka por favor ya vámonos. –dulcifiqué mi voz y ella se relajo un poco.

-esta bien ya vámonos. –me respondio ella.

-lamento que les hayamos arruinado la noche. Michiru, yo le dije a Seiya que era mala idea pero es un necio. –se disculpo Taiki.

-no se preocupen.

-te espero en el auto. –de inmediato se fue Haruka.

-tambien disculpen a Haruka por su comportamiento.

-no te preocupes Michiru. –contesto Seiya.

-me referia a tus hermanos, con permiso. –y me retire oyendo la escandalosa risa de Yaten.

En todo el camino a casa no hablamos nada, se veía demasiado enfadada que no quería que termináramos peleando. Una vez dentro de la casa decidi que no podía estar enojada conmigo solo porque el tonto de Seiya y sus hermanos aparecieron asi que la abrace por detrás pero me dijo que "no estaba de humor y solo quería descansar". Me di cuenta que yo termine pagando la chistosada de Seiya y me fui a dormir, una vez acostada sentí como se me escapaba una lagrima.

Al dia siguiente cuando desperté no sentí a Haruka lo cual era extraño porque ella nunca madrugaba. Por un momento me asuste pues pensé que se había ido pero me llego un olor delicioso y de inmediato entro mi hermosa velocista en bata y con una charola con comida en sus manos.

-hola, al parecer la princesa ya se despertó.

-¿y ese milagro? –dije un poco sorprendida.

-¿de que hablas? –se veía sonriente.

-tu nunca te levantas temprano. –Me empece a burlar.

-oye… bueno solo quería disculparme por mi actitud de ayer ¿me perdonas?

-mmm no lo sé. –me hacia del rogar.

-¿siiiii? –y puso la carita más tierna que tenía.

-ven aquí. –Y acercándola a mí la bese- está bien.

-gracias.

-¿y cuando te vas? –empecé a comer.

-en una semana. –Me atragante con mi bocado- tranquila.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto?

-sí y para no perder tiempo ya comencé los tramites.

-vaya... -dije resignada.

-prometo que esta semana no me separare de ti me amor. Sonreí y la abrace. Esa semana fue la más corta de mi vida pues cuando menos me di cuenta ya en unas horas tendría que estar en el aeropuerto y ambas estábamos listas para ir al aeropuerto pero yo no estaba lista para dejarla ir.

-aún tenemos tiempo, acompáñame a un lugar.

-claro. –no sabía ahora que tramaba.

En el camino no me quería decir a dónde íbamos hasta que comenzaba a reconocer el lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos en esta pista de carreras? –fingí no saber.

-amo este lugar.

-¿así? ¿Por qué? –me hice la desentendida.

-porque conocí al amor de mi vida aquí. –me miro románticamente,

-yo también amo este lugar. –suspire profundamente.

-mi sirenita prométeme que vendrás aquí y te acordaras de mí.

-nunca me olvidare de ti y si vendré aquí. –ella se acercó para besarme pero alguien se acercaba.

-aquí no Haruka por favor.

-está bien. –Note que se molestó- ya deberíamos ir al aeropuerto.

No debí haber hecho eso pero aun no le decíamos a nadie de nuestra relación abiertamente, no lo creí oportuno.

Una vez en ese lugar que me iba a separar de mi amor lamire y la abrace con fuerza, quería fundirme en su cuerpo y no separarme jamás de ella, me aferre a no quererla soltar y comencé a llorar.

-aun no te vas y ya te extraño.

-te llamare en cuanto llegue y te escribiré seguido. –aun no me soltaba.

-Haruka en cuanto vuelvas yo le gritare al mundo que te amo, que no existe nadie más para mí que tú.

-no es necesario.

-si lo es, yo quiero que al fin todos sepan cuanto te amo pero quiero que estés tu conmigo.

-y yo te juro que volveré para no separarme de ti nunca más.

_Pasajeros que abordan el vuelo 137con destino a Estados Unidos favor de abordar._

-ese es mi vuelo me tengo que ir. –al fin nos soltamos.

La mire como se iba y me mandaba un beso a lo lejos con su estilo tan propio, entonces sentí como el corazón se me encogía y media vida se me iba con ella, tome un taxi y ya que llegue a mi casa, a nuestra casa, la sentí tan solitaria, tan vacía que lo único que hice fue acostarme en la cama y llorar desconsoladamente hasta que me ardieron los ojos, practique un poco con mi violín pero no logre concentrarme, Salí de la casa y me dirigí a la pista de carreras.

-te voy a esperar mi viento indomable. –suspire.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Estoy tan arrepentida de dejarla ir ese día, de prometerle tanto, de llorarle tanto, de extrañarla tanto, de amarla tanto. Encendí la radio pensando que eso me relajaría un poco al parecer ya había iniciado una canción y no pensé en ni siquiera cambiarla…

_Cuando estabas olvidado, me hizo bien saber ti_

_Llegaron instantáneamente tantos recuerdos_

_Fueron bellos esos días hasta que te perdí_

_Que como me va preguntaste_

_No pude ocultarte que a pesar de lo que sucedió aun sigues siendo especial…_

_El, me ha dado tanto amor_

_Su forma de amar, me hace sentir querida_

_Con sus besos realivo la llama del amor cuando ya no encendía,_

_Me dio valor para seguir respirando sin tu amor_

_Me ha dado todo y nuevamente soy feliz_

_Pero es muy triste conocer la realidad_

_Porque aunque le llegue a amar_

_El no eres tú, no eres tú._

_Que como me va preguntaste_

_No pude ocultarte que a pesar de lo que sucedió aun sigues siendo especial_

_El, me ha dado tanto amor_

_Su forma de amar, me hace sentir querida_

_No, no te puedo negar, que no me falta nada desde que llego a mi vida_

_Me dio valor para seguí respirando sin tu amor_

_Me ha dado todo y nuevamente soy feliz_

_Pero es muy triste conocer la realidad _

_Porque aunque le llegue a amar, el no eres tu…_

Apague la radio pues creo que escuche lo suficiente como para sentirme peor. Llore hasta quedarme dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

¿Dónde estoy? No recuerdo haberme despertado, pero entonces ¿sigo durmiendo? Creo que empiezo a recordar un poco el lugar pero lo dudo mucho,estoy en medio de una sala muy bien decorada con sillones blancos de gusto exquisito, tal vez un poco descuidados, una pequeña mesa de centro de cristal y se empieza a oir una voz a lo lejos que no ubico muy bien, trato de esconderme pero en cuanto supe de quien se trata la vozque no dejaba de reclamar deje de perder mi tiempo tratando de evitar lo inevitable puesto que no tenía donde esconderme así que me senté en el más grande de los sillones y comenzaba a revisar el lugar a detalle con la mirada, hasta que vi una foto que aclaro mis sospechas, en efecto era una foto de Mina cuando era pequeña y sin duda esta era su casa y la voz rea de ella, aun no sé qué hago aquí ni como llegue pero quiero enfrentar a Mina y pedirle de la manera más decente que deje a Haruka, ya que si no tendrá que ver a una Michiru que no conoce, la Michiru que defiende lo suyo a toda costa…

-Haruka no me evites, desde que llegamos del crucero estas muy distante conmigo.

-Mina no estoy de humor. –Haruka sonaba fastidiada.

-¿tiene algo que ver Kaioh?

-ni siquiera sé de qué hablas Mina.

-por favor Haruka no soy idiota, ¿en serio crees que nunca me di cuenta de su relación? –Mina se veía exaltada.

-Mina no digas tonterías, entre Michiru y yo nunca hubo más que una buena amistad. –me sorprendió la serenidad de Haruka aunque saliendo con Mina no me extraña que haya tenido que desarrollarla.

-Mina ¿no sabías que es de mala educación hablar así de personas que no están? –al fin intervine pero parecía que nadie me escucho.

-en primera ¿Por qué tuvimos que ir a ese estúpido crucero? –apenas había notado que Mina estaba ¿tomada?

-por favor Mina desde que Seiya te hablo de Yaten te pusiste a tomar así.

-¡no me hables de ese imbécil! –cada vez elevaba más su voz.

-Mina creo que mejor debemos ir a la habitación a descansar.

-no, ¡yo me voy a la habitación y tú te quedas aquí o si quieres lárgate a buscar a Kaioh! –dicho esto aventó la foto que me indico a la dueña de la casa y se fue hecha una furia.

Haruka se sentó en el sillón junto donde me encontraba yo pro aun así no me notaba, tenía una actitud derrotada, una cara cansada y repentinamente dejo salir un suspiro. Se levantaba y se dirigía a un estéreo que por el tamaño bien podría apostar que lo escogió ella y para mi sorpresa apenas pude escuchar como pronunciaba lentamente "¿Por qué?". Inmediatamente encendió el magno aparato y se escuchó la música…

_Te encontré en la plaza, y aquel muro gris aun igual_

_Me hizo recordar el tiempo que te conocí, sigues muy guapa_

_Mil recuerdos encadenan, cualquier cosa que comentemos_

_No necesite ni darte un beso, nuestras miradas se los dieron_

_Reír y abrazarte, fue lo que sentí hacer_

_Y que el mundo se acabara después…_

_Hablarte y amarte, soy tan feliz de verte aquí de nuevo_

_Pero es muy distinto, ahora los dos somos ajenos…_

_Y sin embargo se repite la historia _

_Te sigo amando aunque no debería_

_En los secretos de mi memoria, siempre soñé con verte un día_

_Y sin embargo se repite la historia_

_Yo sé muy bien que es una fantasía_

_Pero quisiera tenerte aquí de nuevo mía, solomía, por siempremía._

"Michiru" dijo mientras suspiraba.

_Cuatro abriles han pasado y aquel muro gris sigue igual_

_Tal vez serán los recuerdos, que no dejan pasar su edad_

_Reír y abrazarte, fue lo que sentía hacer_

_Aunque el mundo se acabara después…_

_Hablarte y amarte, se me olvidaba no está permitido_

_Hoy es muy distinto, hoy solo puedo ser tu amigo_

_Y sin embargo se repite la historia_

_Yo sé muy bien que es una fantasía_

_Pero quisiera tenerte aquí de nuevo mía, solo mía, por siempre mía._

_-_Haruka calla tu escandalo intento dormir. –solo se oyó el grito de Mina.

-shimatta. –dijo Haruka entre dientes mientras apagaba su aparato de golpe, volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar y yo aún no daba crédito a lo que había visto, primero mi linda rubia parecía tener la mirada perdida pero después oculto su rostro con sus manos y ligeramente empezó a llorar, tenía ganas de abrazarla, pedirle perdón y prometerle que nunca más la alejaría de mí.

-Haruka. –musite con desconfianza pero olvide que en ese momento era un fantasma.

-¿Michiru? –pregunto ella muy confundida y volteo hacia donde yo me encontraba, me puse feliz, sonreí de gran manera y entonces ella me miro con odio y desperté sobresaltada en esa gran habitación.

-solo fue un sueño. –Pensé- ¿pero qué tipo de sueño era? ¿En realidad que significa?

Otro día pasaba y cadadía siento que es doloroso hasta respirar, pero hay algo (creo lo único) que sobrepasaba mi tristeza era mi duda, mi curiosidad. ¿Qué fue ese sueño? ¿Acaso eso paso en realidad? ¿Cómo es realmente la relación entre Mina y Haruka? ¡Por dios! Ni siquiera sécómo es mi propia relación.

Quiero saber que tan real es mi sueño y aunque no creo en nada derivado a la lectura de cartas tal vez Rei, una antigua compañera, pueda ayudarme a resolver una de tantas cuestiones que me asechaban, la verdad últimamente estoy tan desesperada que cualquier esperanza me ayuda para no querer aventarme de un puente.

Una vez en la casa de Rei la encontré meditando por lo cual me avergoncé de haber llegado tan de repente y sin avisar, estaba decidida a retirarme y volver en un momento más oportuno.

-Michiru no te vayas. –Me dijo tranquila pero decidida y yo me sorprendí pues pensé que no había notado mi presencia.- si quieres hablar ahora está bien.

-eres sorprendente Rei. –dije muy tranquila.

-gracias, pasa por cómo te veo seguro quieres hablar de algo.

-si de hecho… -comencé a dudar de haber ido. –bueno tal vez no haya sido buena idea venir.

-no, por favor no te vayas, es más siéntate, hace tanto que no te veo que sería interesante hablar contigo. De lo que quieras. –luego me sonrió.

Ya que me acabo de convencer me senté enfrente de ella y creo que ella había abierto la boca para comenzar una plática cuando…

-¿me podrías ayudar? –dije de repente.

-claro –respondió un poco confundida.

-mira apenas tuve un sueño que me tiene perturbada. –Comencé a hablar- es sobre… (Por un momento dude) un ex novio que tuve y ahora tiene una relación y pues soñé que comenzaban a pelear. –ahora hablaba rápido y un poco confundida.

-Michiru si hablas de Haruka y Mina háblame claro porque si no me vas a confundir y no te voy a poder ayudar. –ella sonaba relajada y mientras a mí me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –intente fingir.

-por favor Michiru, no temas yo no te juzgare, además ¿crees que una sacerdotisa como yo no sabía eso?

-bueno yo… -no sabía que decir.

-somos amigas, ahora cuéntame con libertad.

-¡uf! Pues ni modo, soñé que me encontraba en casa de Mina, en su sala específicamente y se encontraba Mina reclamándole a Haruka.

-perdón ¿Qué le reclamaba? –pregunto de repente Rei.

-su falta de atención por mi culpa, Mina se encontraba… -no sabía si decirle.

-¿tomada? De un tiempo para acá tiene afición por la copa.

-¿en serio? No me lo imagine.

-sí y Haruka es la única que la puede controlar, a veces. Pero sígueme contando tal vez te pueda ayudar en algo. –me dijo convencida mi vieja amiga.

-corrió a Haruka y se fue a dormir, Haruka se puso a oír música y luego de apagar el estero por orden de Mina se puso a llorar y sentí como luego de que pronuncie su nombre me miro con odio y desperté.

-mira Michiru no te puedo asegurar nada porque honestamente nada es seguro en esta vida pero pudo haber sido que hay alguien que quiere que veas más de lo que hasta ahora has visto.

-no te entiendo.

-bueno, tal vez no haya sido un sueño si no que tu alma se transportó a ese momento para ver lo que en realidad sucedió. –me comento también confusa la bella sacerdotisa.

-¿tú crees? –pregunte esperanzada, tal vez sería una señal.

-puede ser pero ya te dije que nada es seguro.

-gracias Rei, no sabes lo mucho que me ayudo hablar contigo.

-no Michiru, gracias a ti por considerarme y ven cuando quieras. –solo sonreí.

-Rei te prometo venir más seguido. –seguido de esto la abrace y me fui.

Regrese a mi casa con una sola idea en mi cabeza "hablar con Haruka a como dé lugar" yo sé que nada será como antes pero necesito saber que puedo volver a verla sin rencores pero antes de buscarla primero tenía que ir a aquel lugar…

Me arregle lo mejor que pude y me dirigí a ese lugar que me presento al amor. Estaba ya en esa pista que para unos no significaría nada pero para mí lo es todo, solo admiraba los autos y respiraba aquel aire tan peculiar cuando como destinada nuevamente a encontrarnos mi mirada se cruzó al mismo tiempo con sus hechizantes ojos que al parecer por su sorpresa también acababan de percatarse de mi presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto con prepotencia

-¿y tú eras la que hablaba de modales? –comente muy tranquila.

-pues esta es mi pista y en tu dichosa fiesta de caridad no te volví a ver.

-lamento decirte que la pista desde hace más de un año parece másmía que tuya por visitarla incluso más que el personal de limpieza. –dije sonriente pues a pesar del nerviosismo que sentía aun recordaba mi firme pensamiento y si aquel sitio me daba la oportunidad de hacer lo que quería no me iba a echar para atrás.

-¿llegaste a venir aquí? –ahora si la sorprendí.

-claro, hice una promesa a la que no puedo faltar. –creo que empezó a bajar la guardia.

-tienes razón muchas veces prometemos estupideces. –me equivoque.

-Haruka… perdón, por lo que sea que te haya hecho.

-Kaioh ¿es enserio? –Pregunto burlona- me lastimaste y un perdón no lo remedia.

-¡pero no sé lo que te hice! –tenía que tranquilizarme.

- la última vez que nos vimos te lo dije y si no lo recuerdas no es mi problema, además si esta pista es tuya no creo ser bienvenida así que me voy. –y sin dejarme siquiera responder me dio la espalda y se fue.

Creo que mi plan no funciono pero si quiero volverlo a intentar, primero debo saber de qué rayos habla con lo que le hice.

-¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? –pregunto la morena.

-por favor Setsuna si quisiera un regaño se lo diría a mi madre –chillo la rubia

-ella te pidió disculpas y tú solo le recriminas todo.

-está fingiendo que no sabe de lo que hablo.

-¿y si en realidad no lo sabe? Michiru no es como tú dices.

-Michiru no es nada de lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Por qué escondes tu tristeza con esa furia? Las conozco Haruka y tal vez ambas cometieron errores pero ella se disculpó.

-entonces yo soy la que se tiene que disculpar –se irrito la rubia.

-todo lo malinterpretas, y no me has respondido mi pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué escondes tu tristeza Haruka? ¿Te da miedo lo que sientes?

-¡cállate Setsuna! Estoy harta de todo, de ti, de ella, de mina, de Seiya, DE TODO.

-Haruka ¿Por qué sigues con mina? Seamos sinceras, ustedes no se quieren y ambas empezaron a salir por un desamor.

-no puedo dejar a mina, su alcoholismo cada vez crece más y si Michiru se dio la oportunidad de rehacer su vida yo también puedo.

-no quiero decir que reinicien su relación, solo una amistad sin rencores

-¡por dios Setsuna! ¿Crees que sea posible?

-no veo porque no –sonreía con picardía.

-solo te gusta hacerme enojar –dijo esto y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Haruka somos amigas o por lo menos eso éramos las tres, por favor Haruka promete que lo vas a intentar.

-…no–dijo fría y cortante.

-¿Por qué? –Setsuna comenzaba a fastidiarse

-¡porque no puedo! ¿En serio no lo entiendes? –grito exaltada.

-¿todavía la amas verdad? –ella lo sabía pero quería que ella lo aceptara.

-sí, todavía la amo –confeso más para sí misma que para su amiga.

-prométeme que lo intentaras –Setsuna aprovechaba el momento.

-no quiero –parecía distante.

-por favor…

-está bien –ya estaba harta –al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez que prometo una tontería.

La desanimada rubia salía de la casa de su amiga con aquella promesa que le hizo, más bien le obligo a hacer. ¿Ahoraqué haría? Aunque la bella violinista seguía formando parte de su mente, de su ser, seguía siendo su primer pensamiento al despertar y el ultimo antes de dormir, ahora ambas tenían caminos diferentes con personas muy distintas.

Tal vez la idea de una amistad sin rencores no sea tan mala. Michiru se lo había propuesto, pero ¿Cómo ser amiga del amor de tu vida y a la vez verla feliz con alguien más?

Inconscientemente se dirigía a la casa de Michiru, su casa, aúntenía la llave pero tal vez ya había cambiado la cerradura, para rectificar sus sospechas metió la llave en la cerradura y para su sorpresa entraba a la perfección. Ya había comenzado a darle vuelta pero se detuvo de pronto y se imaginó que tal vez ella estaría con Seiya (el simple hecho de imaginarlo la enloquecía) pero recordó a lo que iba y se tranquilizó. Además sabía que Michiru ya no era su novia, ni esa era su casa así que dejo la llave y toco el timbre. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que aquella escultural figura abriera la puerta.

-¡Haruka! –dijo Michiru sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿puedo pasar?

-sí, perdón –apenas salía de su sorpresa –pasa ¿me permites? Es que tengo visitas.

-¿estas con Seiya? –la rubia se lo imaginaba.

-¡no! –respondió la artista casi asustada.

-bueno, quería hablar contigo pero si no puedes tal vez sea mejor después.

-no, por favor no te vayas –dicho esto Haruka pasó y vio a la visita: era Rei.

Por un momento se sintió tonta de pensar que estaría con Seiya pero dejo esa idea en segundo plano para revisar la casa con la mirada (manía que había adoptado por Michiru) se dio cuenta de cada cosa seguía en su mismo lugar, excepto algunas fotos de ellas dos juntas, que había cambiado por paisajes muy hermosos que seguramente pinto Michiru, hubo un cuadro en especial que llamo la atención por completo de la rubia. Era una hermosa obra donde se encontraba la espléndida rubia junto a su auto de carreras donde conoció a Michiru, donde la dejo y donde la reencontró como si esa pista las atrajera a su místico destino.

-¿te gusta? –pregunto Michiru muy contenta

-¿ya se fue Rei?

-sí, se despidió de ti, pero ambas nos dimos cuenta que estabas muy distraída.

-¿Cuánto tiene que quitaste las fotos? –parece que se quería torturar.

-no los quite –contesto serenamente Michiru pero con menos alegría.

- ¿crees que soy tonta? ¿Si no están aquí entonces dónde están? –pensó que jugaba con ella.

-acompáñame por favor –y sin decir más se dirigió a su habitación.

-'¿Qué es lo que quieres Kaioh? –su imaginación comenzó a trabajar cuando vio el cuarto.

-por favor, no me llames Kaioh –recordó las palabras de Mina- solo quiero mostrarte como quedo el cuarto, a veces no salgo de ahí.

Una vez dentro la velocista quedo boquiabierta pues no solo estaban las fotos que ya estaban ahí sino también las que creía faltantes y en una repisa muy hermosa estaba la pequeña colección de Haruka: autos en miniatura. Todo acomodado, adornado y limpio con esmero.

-¿Seiya ha entrado aquí? –pregunto la rubia.

-nunca ha llegado más allá del comedor.

-Michiru… yo también quiero que sigamos siendo amigas, sin rencores, por los viejos tiempos.

-¿en serio? –su rostro se ilumino como nunca, la sonrisa era plena y sincera y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, mando la prudencia al diablo y la abrazo fuertemente.

Haruka correspondió al abrazo porque a pesar de como la trato, ella la perdono. La rubia recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente y dejo a su nueva "amiga".

-Rei, tengo que contarte algo –llamo de inmediato a su amiga.

Estaba ansiosa porque llegara Rei pues aun pienso que todo esto es un sueño, que mi gran ilusión era lo que había imaginado todo y si era verdad o no necesitaba a Rei a mi lado para apoyarme y aconsejarme. Yo quise ir a su casa, pero ella me dijo que venía y aunque solo han pasado cinco minutos los he sentido una eternidad, pero aun así la más hermosa eternidad.

Tocaron la puerta mientras yo recordaba su abrazo y me dirigía a abrir.

-¿Qué paso Michiru?

-¡Rei! –después de verla, emocionada la abrace- ¡estoy feliz!

-se nota, pero cuéntame que paso –respondió Rei sin moverse por la sorpresa.

-Haruka estuvo aquí –desde ahí pensé que era un sueño

-lo se Michiru, yo estuve aquí cuando eso paso –estaba irritando a mi amiga.

-perdón–en un momento me apene –cuando nos quedamos solas comenzamos a hablar sobre las fotos, la lleve al cuarto…

-¿Qué? –imagino que pensó.

-no me interrumpas, le enseñe la decoración de la recámara.

-lo siento –poco después tuvo una risita nerviosa.

-bueno, en resumidas cuentas me dijo que quería que siguiéramos siendo amigas.

-espera –me detuvo de repente -¿Haruka te pidió la reconciliación a ti?

-sí, lo sé, aun yo misma sigo sin creerlo totalmente –y era cierto.

-wow ¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar?

-aun no lo sé, es difícil hacer que Haruka cambie de opinión.

-sí, es muy obstinada.

-¡oye! –le reclame, en cierta forma me ofendió

-es la verdad, tú y ella son iguales, tal para cual.

-si, tal vez tengas razón –conteste muy nostálgica.

-perdón Michiru –se arrepintió al instante –no era mi intención.

-no te preocupes Rei, no es para tanto

-es que a veces soy muy imprudente –note que se avergonzó

-ja, mejor vayamos a dar una vuelta que nos pegue tantito el sol

-tienes razón, Michí –pronuncio esta última palabra con burla

-¡ay! Sabes que odio ese apodito –bromeamos un poco.

-lo sé –soltó una risita –pero Seiya le dice así.

-mejor ya vámonos Rei –sin dejarla decir más salimos de ahí.

Nos dirigimos entre bromas y risas al parque más cercano ya que nos dimos cuenta de lo bello que era el día y comer un helado no estaría mal. Había momentos en que dejaba de ponerle atención a mi ahora inseparable amiga, quería saber lo que era realmente sucedió entre Haruka y yo, no estaba dispuesta a volverme a disculpar por algo que no tenía ni la másmínima idea de haber hecho, o tal vez hice sin saberlo pero yo le llame, le mande cartas e intente de mil formas, yo la amaba…

-¿entonces? –pregunto mi compañera

-¿el qué? –era obvio que no ponía atención.

-lo bueno es que no te decía nada. –sonrió muy burlona.

-¡oye! Eso no se hace. –me hice la ofendida.

-no seas sentida.

-sí y aparte soy muy obstinada. –le dije fingiendo molestia.

-en eso tienes razón. –escuche una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

-¡Darien!

-que gusto volverte a ver Michiru. –sonreía muy tiernamente.

-Darien ¿Cuándo volviste? –recién pregunto Rei.

-hola Rei, hace poco estoy aquí y pensé despejarme un poco, no imagine encontrarlas y mucho menos juntas pero es una grata sorpresa.

-¿Serena ya sabe que estas aquí? –pregunte.

-no, iba para su casa, quería darle una sorpresa.

-yo también estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver.

-¿solo a ella Darien? –Rei empezaba a preguntar.

-claro que no Rei, extrañe a todas. –se apeno de lo que había dicho.

-si, a todos pero sobre todo a Michiru. –eran evidentes sus insinuaciones.

-por favor Rei si a quien más extraño es a Serena ¿verdad?

-sí, Michiru tiene razón. –él estaba un poco más aliviado.

-bueno yo pienso que… -salvado porque el celular de Rei sonaba.

-¿recibiste mis cartas? –una vez a solas él se animó a hablar.

-si Darien, eres muy tierno solo que no siempre te podía contestar con la frecuencia con la que tú me escribías.

-te escribía cada dos días. –parece que la parecía poco.

-y yo cada semana. –a mí me parecía suficiente.

-o cada quince días. –dijo un poco enfadado.

-era según qué tan ocupada estaba. –a veces no quería escribirle.

-bueno yo siempre me daba un tiempo para escribirte.

-aunque no te escribía, nunca deje de pensar en ti. –ahora si lo pude callar.

-perdónenme chicos pero olvide que tenía un compromiso, Michiru ¿no te importa que te deje con Darien? –al parecer olvido sus burlas.

-no te preocupes, vas con Nicolás ¿verdad?

-mejor nos vemos luego. –su sonrojo fue notorio.

-está bien Rei, Michiru ¿quieres ir con Serena?

-sí, siempre es un placer ver a señorita Tsukino.

Después de esta peculiar platica nos dirigimos a casa de esa niña tan simpática que ya había madurado mucho, se podría decir que ya era toda una mujer hecha y derecha además de mantener su alegría y su inocencia tan característica, seguía preocupándose siempre por todos al parecer ella nunca veía la maldad en la gente. Me parecía que era la chica perfecta por eso le hice a Darien la pregunta de la cual suponía la respuesta.

-¿le vas a pedir a Serena que se case contigo?

-ya lo había pensado pero no estoy seguro.

-pero cuando te fuiste prometiste que regresando estarías con ella.

-y así va a ser pero ya no estoy tan seguro de querer casarme.

-no te preocupes, cualquier cosa que decidas, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-gracias Michiru ¿tú quieres que me case?

-claro, bueno si tú la quieres y ella te quiere.

-ese es el problema.

-¿crees que no te quiere? –estaba siendo ingenua.

-yo sé que Serena si me quiere pero empiezo a dudar de lo que siento por ella.

-no puedes hablar en serio Darien, tal vez fue la distancia.

-no lo sé Michiru, estoy confundido.

-¿conociste a alguien? –pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos enfrente de su casa. –después hablamos, ahora escóndete porque será una sorpresa.

-tienes razón y Michiru…

-¿sí?

-gracias, eres una gran amiga, te quiero mucho. No sé cómo Haruka te dejo ir, si yo estuviera con alguien como tú no la soltaría jamás. –después de esto me miro con ternura.

-eres tierno y un mentiroso así que escóndete. –no veía nada malo en ese comentario.

Darien se encontraba escondido mientras yo tocaba la puerta, un momento después vi a una hermosa rubia con coletas vestida de forma muy bella que me recibió con una euforia increíble.

-¡Michiru! –inmediatamente se lanzó sobre mí. – ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?

-mucho Serena ¿sabes? Te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿en serio? Pásate. –estaba emocionadísima.

-no, tienes que ver tu sorpresa aquí. –y dicho esto apareció Darien.

-¡Darien que gusto verte! –y abrazo con fuerza a su novio.

-bueno, ahora que cumplí me puedo retirar.

-no hace falta yo creo que Serena entenderá que vienes conmigo. –me tomo la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-nada Serena ya me voy. –me parecían graciosos sus celos.

-Serena. –dijo Darien en forma de reproche.

-no te preocupes Darien, de todas formas pensaba pintar un rato.

-lo siento Michiru, no quería hacerte sentir incomoda. –Serena se disculpó.

-tranquila Serena no me sentí incomoda, comprendo que lo celosa nunca lo cambiaras.

-jejeje solo un poco pero ¿en serio no quieres pasar?

-no, gracias con permiso.

-nos vemos luego. –me despidió con una sonrisa la rubia.

-hasta luego Michiru. –se despidió mi amigo.

Después de esta amena conversación sonó mi celular y cual sería mi sorpresa sino que era una llamada de Haruka, sin hacerla esperar más conteste el aparato con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿hola?

-Michiru ¿estas desocupada mañana en la noche?

-¿Por qué?

-solo quiero saber si tienes planes.

-pues no pero…

-¡excelente! Entonces mañana vamos a bailar.

-¿me estás diciendo o me estas preguntando?

-dijiste que no tenías planes.

-¿escuchaste el pero?

-señorita Michiru Kaioh ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme a bailar mañana en la noche? –me dijo en tono de burla.

-¿ya viste que es muy diferente?

-¿sí o no?

-bueno no creo que sea correcto tú tienes a Mina y yo a Seiya.

-Michiru vamos a ir en plan de amigas nada más, entonces ¿Qué dices?

-mmm… pues si estaría muy bien.

-mañana paso por ti ¿a qué hora?

-a las 7 está bien y ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

-es una sorpresa, entonces nos vemos mañana.

-sí, no te preocupes, adiós. –colgué después de un largo suspiro.

-vaya ¡qué día!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Hoy saldría con Haruka otra vez así que me desperté muy temprano pues quería arreglarme muy bonita y comprarme un vestido que valiera la pena, le hable a Rei para ver si me podía acompañar al centro comercial pero me dijo que lo sentía pero por asuntos del tempo que tenía que atender, no podía estar conmigo así que decidí ser mi propia conciencia para reflexionar todo lo que iba a hacer esta noche ya que debía recordar dos cosas muy importantes: primero que íbamos a salir en plan de amigas y segundo que ella salía con Mina y yo con Seiya y bien o mal no le tengo rencor a Mina pues no fue su culpa y Seiya es muy lindo conmigo así que no merece que yo siquiera piense en serle infiel.

Ya me encontraba en el centro comercial y recorría los cientos de tiendas de ropa revisando de vestido en vestido para encontrar el ideal pero simplemente ninguno parecía ser lo que buscaba, unos eran muy sencillos, otros eran demasiado llamativos, había muy largos y muy cortos, no tenía ni idea de cuál llevar, me probé cerca de 40 vestidos mínimo de 12 tiendas diferentes, ya me estaba dando por vencida hasta que vi un vestido negro entallado sin mangas ni espalda muy coqueto y en cuanto me lo puse sentí como si hubiera sido hecho para mí, así que sin pensarlo más lo compre, el reloj el cual me indico que mi estancia en el centro comercial no fue corta y apenas me daría tiempo de llegar a mi casa y tener el suficiente tiempo como para arreglarme así que tome un taxi y me dirigí de inmediato a mi hogar.

Apenas me había terminado de colocar los últimos detalles cuando escuche que sonaba el timbre, primero pensé en ir casi corriendo a recibirla pero en cuanto me encontré frente a la escalera lo bajo lo más lento posible ya que la quería dejar esperando hasta que escuche que tocaba el timbre con desesperación me decidí ir a abrirle y en cuanto lo hice me quede impresionada, se veía esplendida con su camisa azul marino, un pantalón negro y en la mano un gran ramo de rosas blancas.

-para ti. –dijo estirando la mano.

-muchas gracias, son hermosas. –me encontraba sonriente.

-entonces, ¿nos vamos sirenita?

-sí, vámonos.

Me colgué de su brazo y nos dirigimos a su convertible amarillo, ocupe mi lugar y nuevamente me sentí como antes, en el camino hablamos de cómo nos fue ese año sin vernos ni escribirnos, en serio parecía que habíamos olvidado rencores para empezar de nuevo (como amigas claro está) y en nuestra conversación el viaje nos pareció muy corto y nos encontramos frente a una hermosa y gigante mansión, al parecer era una fiesta por lo cual me sorprendí y le mire en forma de reproche y ella me miraba con su tierna cara de "yo no fui" .

-¿no fue una sorpresa? –me miraba sonriente

-sí que lo fue –le conteste fastidiada pero me tomo de la mano y olvide mi enfado.

Ya dentro de aquella casa el ambiente se veía muy entretenido, aunque yo nunca he disfrutado mucho de ese exceso de gente, la alegría era tal que se contagiaba hasta que nos encontramos con un atractivo hombre que sostenía una copa en su mano, al parecer era el anfitrión.

-¿se están divirtiendo?

-acabamos de llegar –contesto Haruka.

-¡vaya Haruka sique es hermosa tu novia! –ella no respondió.

-no soy su novia –me atreví a contestar

-solo somos amigas –continuo ella.

-mira que lastima hacen bonita pareja –se fue con otros invitados.

Su comentario nos incomodó a ambas, sobre todo porque yo estaba comenzando a creer que las cosas eran como antes, por suerte desperté.

-¿quieres bailar Michiru? –me invito ella.

-no lo sé –me hacía del rogar.

-ven acá. –me atrajo hacia si y me llevo a bailar.

Una vez en la pista comenzó una canción y con lo excelente bailarina que era Haruka me guio de forma que pronto fuimos el centro de atención.

_Pequeñas cosas, que vivimos tu y yo  
>aquellas cosas, que el tiempo no olvido.<br>Aún están presentes, aún siguen latentes  
>tus recuerdos, en mi corazón.<br>Ha sido imposible, sacarte de mí ser  
>aun llevo grabados, tus deseos en mi piel<br>y en cada parte mía, en el silencio más profundo  
>escucho tu voz.<br>Y es que no puedo, sacarte de mi mente  
>estas atada sin saber a mi suerte<br>y es que en mis sueños, estas siempre presente  
>por más que quiera escapar, por más que quiera olvidar<br>no lo consigo.  
>Hay amor...<br>daría todo por tenerte hoy  
>junto a mí<br>y olvidar el pasado  
>que nos separó<br>Pequeñas cosas, que vivimos tu y yo  
>aquella flor,<br>aquel beso, aquel adiós.  
>Son viejos momentos que se olvidan<br>con el tiempo y mueren  
>sin una razón.<br>Ha sido imposible, sacarte de mí ser  
>aun llevo grabados, tus deseos en mi piel<br>y en cada parte mía, en el silencio más profundo  
>escucho tu voz.<br>Y es que no puedo, sacarte de mi mente  
>estas atada sin saber a mi suerte<br>y es que en mis sueños, estas siempre presente  
>por más que quiera escapar,<br>por más que quiera olvidar  
>no lo consigo.<em>

En ese momento me pregunte que se hace cuando la sensación de cercanía es insoportable, estas frente a ella, la persona que tanto deseas, me tomo de la cintura y se acercó peligrosamente a mí, ahora no existe nada parecido al distanciamiento y sé que tal vez me arrepienta mañana pero hoy solo pensaba en eso que tanto quería: un beso de sus exquisitos labios que son aún más anhelados y codiciados que el oro.

Las dudas serán después, el arrepentimiento quizá mañana, lo único que importa es el aquí y el ahora y dejando todo atrás me entregue a ese deseo comenzando con un tierno beso con timidez, temía que no fuera real así que trate de asegurarme que así fuera. En un momento el mundo se detuvo, la música paro y toda la gente desapareció, la pasión fue real, estoy segura que aun recordamos todo ese amor que algún día nos juramos pero el maldito sentido común me hizo detenerme. Puse fin a ese edén abruptamente, ella me miraba confundida y lo único que pude hacer es salir corriendo cobardemente dejando todo atrás.

Tenía miedo, pánico, en cuanto Salí del lugar le hice la parada a un taxi y después de darle la dirección encendió la radio y yo reconocí la melodía y casi de forma inconsciente comencé a cantar mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima.

_Otra vez te cruzaste en mi vida  
>y sin avisarme.<br>Justo cuando empezaba de nuevo  
>por fin a olvidarte.<br>tu mirada me trajo los besos que yo másquería  
>despertando más fuerte el deseo que en mi se dormía<br>(tú lo sabes ya no sigo sola  
>otro querer fue llenando el vacíoahora no es la misma historia<br>yo me rehusó a engañarlo contigo  
>no te quiero mirar<br>porque aún se escapa el amor por ti  
>no lo puedo negar<br>mis labios se mueren por volverte a sentir  
>no te quiero mirar<br>tú me provocas sin intención  
>no lo puedo negar<br>tú sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación)  
>es tan fácildecirle a mi vida<br>que mire a otro lado  
>lo difícil es que ande derecha<br>y no busque el pasado  
>te acercas y veo en tus ojos aquel buen amante<br>pero sigo pensando  
>en el otro que si sabe amarme<em>

-disculpe señorita no quiero parecer entrometido

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¿podría ser que la tiene así?

-no sé si decirle

-mire soy taxista y usted no podría decirme algo que no haya escuchado ya.

-¿quiere apostar? –le dije con una sonrisa irónica.

-bueno solo quería ayudarla, aunque sea escuchando pero si quiere me puedo limitar a lo que es mi trabajo.

-usted no entendería, nadie entendería.

-tal vez no, pero puedo solo escuchar, un desahogo siempre es bueno.

-todo es culpa de ella.

-ella ¿es su madre?

-no, mi ex- novia

-ah, ya comprendo continúe por favor.

-¿no me escucho? Dije ex NOVIA. –La verdad me sorprendió su reacción.

-si le escuche señorita y también le dije que continuara.

-¿no le molesta eso?

-no tengo porque, mire tal vez no este usted para saberlo ni yo para decirlo. Yo era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Pues intolerante, pero uno tiene hijos señorita y así es como se paga esto. Un buen día mi hija menor, la luz de mis ojos me dijo que le gustaban las mujeres.

-¿y usted que hizo?

-le solté una bofetada tan fuerte que la tiro al suelo, casi la corrí de la casa, sino hubiera sido por mi mujer no hubiera notado que ella es mi hija, mi bebé y que nada había cambiado en ella ni para bien ni para mal.

-me sorprende que piense así.

-es por mi mujer, ella es psicóloga y algo se pega ¿sabe?

-ya entiendo.

-si mire uno no está para juzgar, además yo me ofrecí a escucharla sin condiciones.

-muchas gracias, tal vez sea lo que necesito.

-sí, si quiere continúe, nada sale de este carrito.

-hace cerca de cuatro años la conocí y aunque al principio me evitaba un poco, bueno mucho –sonreí al recordar esto- creo que me fui ganando su corazón, salimos y hasta vivimos juntas por dos años hasta que se fue. –sentí que me ganaba el llanto.

-¿discutieron a algo así?

-no, ella es corredora de autos y se le presento la oportunidad de crecer en su carrera, así que aunque le fue muy bien se olvidó de mí.

-es raro saber que una mujer está en las carreras de autos, ¿sería una imprudencia preguntarle el nombre de la niña?

-Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh.

-¡es ella! –me miro sorprendido.

-si ¿Por qué?

-es extraño pero soy gran fan suyo, ella es la estrella de Ferrari y hace poco más de medio año sale con la cantante Mina Aino. Cuando ella corre es como el viento.

-espere… ¿dijo medio año? –me encontraba sorprendida.

-si señorita, ya llegamos.

-muchas gracias, sí que me dejo algo para pensar. –le pague y me fui.

No séqué me paso y mucho menos que le paso a ella, por un momento tuve la absurda idea de que todo era como antes, que el tiempo no había transcurrido pero soy una ilusa porque si paso y ahora ambas estamos más distanciadas que nunca, quizá pensé que podríamos ser amigas pero ya me di cuenta que esto no va a funcionar.

Simplemente salió corriendo después de ese beso que ella misma inicio, tal vez le desconcertó un poco el que hayamos salido tan pronto pero necesito saber que pasa, bueno si sé que es lo que pasa, está jugando conmigo otra vez.

Tengo esa canción tan presente que hasta ciento que la escucho, es que nos describe tan bien que parece que el destino y la música se coordinan…

_Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida,  
>con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina.<br>Tarde como siempre, nos llega la fortuna.  
>Tú ibas con él, yo iba con ella,<br>jugando a ser felices por desesperados,  
>por no aguardar los sueños,<br>por miedo a quedar solos.  
>Pero llegamos tarde, te vi y me viste,<br>nos reconocimos enseguida, pero tarde.  
>Maldita sea la hora<br>que encontré lo que soñé,  
>tarde.<br>Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte,  
>tanto inventarte,<br>tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco,  
>sin encontrarte. Y ahí va uno de tonto; por desesperado,<br>confundiendo amor con compañía.  
>Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja,<br>te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón.  
>Y no tengo nada contra ellos,<br>la rabia es contra el tiempopor ponerte junto a mí,  
>tarde.<br>Ganas de huir; de no verte ni la sombra,  
>de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla,<br>que nunca apareciste, que nunca has existido.  
>Ganas de besarte, de coincidir contigo.<br>De acercarme un poco, y amarrarte en un abrazo,  
>de mirarte a los ojos<br>y decirte bienvenida.  
>Pero llegamos tarde. Te vi y me viste,<br>nos reconocimos en seguida,  
>pero tarde.<br>Quizás en otras vidas, quizás en otras muertes.  
>Que ganas de rozarte, que ganas de tocarte,<br>de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso, de fugarnos para siempre,  
>sin daños a terceros.<em>

¿Por qué no nos encontramos antes? ¿Por qué no me espero? ¿Qué fue lo que le hacía falta? ¿Por qué no hizo las cosas bien? Esas y muchas preguntas más me acechaban y me daban vueltas por la cabeza, tome otro sorbo de mi cerveza mientras trato de analizar mi confusa situación.

A veces me pregunto: ¿Qué hiciste con tu vida Haruka Tenoh? ¿En serio valió la pena perder lo que perdí por lo que ahora tengo? Tal vez siempre fueron estas sus intenciones, no se ya ni que pasa por mi mente. Michiru tal vez era un poco celosa, gruñona, vengativa, obstinada, lo que sea pero también era muy honesta y lo que ella menos haría es lastimar a cualquier persona, tal vez solo no funciono y encontró lo que buscaba en alguien normal.

¡Rayos! Sabía que esto no estaba bien por eso nunca se lo dijimos a nadie, todo el mundo lo sospechaba y le decía que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar, que incluso su carrera y su futuro se verían afectados. Seiya es el vocalista del grupo de moda así que su relación es algo que a todos les pareció excelente y conmigo nunca podrá tener una familia como ella se merece ¡maldita sea! Todo se junta en mi contra, pero ella ahora rehízo su vida y tampoco quiero ser egoísta, ella me ha dado tantas cosas… ¡rayos me volví tan cursi!

Mina no tiene ningún problema ni prejuicio en cuanto a nuestra relación sino al contrario, en cuanto le pedí que lo intentáramos lo hizo público frente a toda la prensa y no quiero pensar mal pero desde entonces su carrera subió como la espuma. Hace mucho que olvide lo que es enfadarse, aún recuerdo como me reencontré con Mina.

_-FLASH BACK-_

Hace 5 meses me mude a E.U. y extraño a Michiru como no pensé hacerlo, las pruebas no son difíciles y por el momento voy a la cabeza y no es para menos ¡soy Haruka Tenoh! Pienso que estas pruebas solo quieren humillar a los novatos y alejarme de mi sirenita. Para colmo Mino vino a querer sobresalir aquí y aunque yo no le di mi número no ha parado de llamarme para que por lo menos salgamos a cenar.

-¿sí?

-Haruka, no quiero sonar insistente pero solo una cena.

-Mina ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

-eso no importa Haruka, tu nunca despreciarías a una amiga ¿o sí?

-Mina ¿Por qué te interesa salir conmigo?

-me siento sola y seguramente tú también

-no es así, pero con tal de que me dejes en paz, hoy vamos a cenar.

-¡sí! ¡Gracias!

-¿paso por ti?

-si ahora te doy la dirección

Después de anotar la dirección colgué y me quede pensando porque ella será si, n importa yo solo quiero escuchar la voz de Michiru, ¡maldición! Olvide que cambio de número y aun no me acostumbro, tal vez no debería depender tanto del celular, prometo aprenderme el numero o de perdida anotarlo en otro lado sino estaré siempre en las mismas, pero será después ahora solo quiero escucharla.

-bueno ¿Haruka?

-¿Cómo se encuentra la violinista más hermosa de todo Japón?

-bien relativamente, siento que me haces mucha falta.

-no te preocupes mi sirenita en cuanto gane el contrato con Ferrari iré corriendo hacia donde te encuentres.

-sabes que te esperare todo lo que haga falta.

-también para mí se están volviendo los meses más eternos de toda mi vida.

-me entere que vas ganando.

-Michiru tu voz se escucha llorosa ¿estás bien?

-ahora la que se preocupa de mas es otra.

-sirenita no llores por favor, cada vez que te oigo llorar me dan ganas de regresar para…

-no se te ocurra Haruka Tenoh, ya me has hecho sufrir bastante estos 5 meses y no vas a echar todo a la basura ahora.

-así será sirenita.

-ai shiteru.

-se oye tan hermoso en tu voz.

-mi amor tengo ensayo para un concierto.

-sí, no te preocupes adiós.

-adiós.

Su voz es un canto de ángeles para mí, esa voz y las cartas que nos mandamos cada semana son lo que me hace seguir aquí, era difícil para las dos ya que es la primera vez que nos separamos por tanto tiempo y aunque lo intento no pudo posponer ni cancelar ningún concierto.

Lo que más me molesta es que tuve que dejarla con el idiota de Seiya que no para de molestarla desde que lo conocimos, simplemente no lo tolero, primero no dejaba a Serena en paz así que procure cuidarla pero ahora molesta a Michiru.

Debo dejar de pensar en eso y arreglarme para la cita ¿cita? ¡No! Es una cena, las únicas citas que puedo tener son con Michiru.

Ya casi llegaba a la casa de Mina cuando escuche unos gritos.

-te daré lo que quieras pero suéltame por favor.

-cállate o te mato.

-te lo suplico por favor. –se oía la llorosa voz de Mina.

-¡Mina! –me abalance sobre el tipo que la tenía detenida.

Forcejeamos un poco pero de un puñetazo lo tire al suelo mientras veía a una asustada y pequeña rubia en el piso y con un hermoso vestido azul rasgado, su rostro me enterneció por completo.

Mientras lloraba silenciosamente, con la mirada baja me acerque a ella, la abrace primero muy despacio pero a pesar de eso se inquietó, entonces la tome con fuerza para tratar de tranquilizarla, teniéndola así de cerca pude notar un golpe en su rostro ¡ese maldito! Solo pensaba en lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, o si esto hubiera sucedido antes.

Busque mi celular para llamar a la policía pero no lo encontré por ningún lado así que ya que el tipo se había escapado lleve a la pequeña cantante a su casa, se veía tan indefensa que sentí que se me iba a romper el corazón, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada mientras yo preparaba un té, no quería separarme de ella.

-Haruka… -su voz era casi inaudible.

-¿si preciosa?

-no me dejes por favor. –pensé que iba a volver a llorar.

-shhh, no llores nena yo voy a estar contigo, vamos a darte un baño.

-todavía tengo miedo.

-lo sé, tomaras un baño y te daré un té, después quiero que te acuestes.

-no quería causarte tantas molestias.

-no es ninguna molestia, a las niñas lindas lo que sea. –al fin sonrió.

Después de esa pequeña pero notable sonrisa me sentí un poco más aliviada, la lleve directo al baño y me pidió que la ayudara a desvestirse, ahí me di cuenta que a pesar de verse tan pequeña y frágil, ya se había convertido en una mujer, cosa de lo cual no me había dado cuenta.

Esa noche no salimos a ningún lado y me quede a su lado velando su sueño hasta que llego el amanecer. Ahí empezó una muy cercana y bella amistad con Mina Aino, éramos tan cercanas que incluso me ayudaba a enviar y recoger las cartas que nos mandábamos Michiru y yo.

Hace cerca de un mes que me he vuelto inseparable a Mina y sobre mi celular, jamás lo encontré, le envié una carta a Michiru explicándole todo lo que sucedió pero no he recibido respuesta, también le pedí que me volviera a enviar su número telefónico ya que nunca lo transcribí pero como ya mencione anteriormente no he recibido ninguna respuesta desde hace casi un mes.

-¡Haruka! –llegaba corriendo Mina con un periódico en sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Mina?

-¿ya te enteraste?

-deja de responder una pregunta con otra. –empezaba a desesperarme.

-sobre la relación de Michiru…

-¿Qué? ¿Conquién? –tome a mi amiga de los hombros con fuerza.

-con Seiya. –solté a Mina y le arrebate el periódico abruptamente.

-¡no puede ser!

Después de leer el encabezado "Romance del año" el cual hablaba de la nueva relación que surgió entre la gran violinista Michiru Kaioh y el vocalista de Los Three Lights, Seiya Kou. Avente el periódico con fuerza y salí furiosa de ahí.

En ese instante la cabeza me daba vueltas pero poco a poco tuve que relajarme y asimilar esta noticia. Durante 6 meses más, la única persona que se volvió mi apoyo y respaldo fue Mina así que decidí ir mas allá con ella y di el siguiente paso: le pedí a Mina que fuera mi novia, ella accedió gustosa al instante pero algo que me ha estado preocupando es que mi "novia" le tiene cierto gusto al alcohol…

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Y sí que bebía mucho pero prometí no dejarla ya que ella tampoco no dejo a mi cuando yo más la necesitaba, me siento hasta cierto punto comprometida con ella.

¿Por qué el taxista me dijo que Haruka lleve saliendo solo 6 meses con Mina? ¡Tonta! Lo hicieron público hace 6 meses pero Lita ya me había dicho que ellos tenían una relación, la verdad no o quería creer pero fue un mes que no supe nada de Haruka ya que no me hablaba, no contestaba mis llamadas, mensajes ni cartas así que simplemente le creí a Lita y en un ataque de ira, depresión y celos hable con Seiya y le dije que si quería ser su novia. Desde entonces el me trata como si fuera de cristal y digo eso no me molesta, es lo que cualquier chica desearía. Él es atractivo, inteligente, famoso, carismático, me trata como a una reina pero aun siento que algo me falta y por supuesto yo no soy como cualquier chica.

Le dije a Haruka que la iba a amar por siempre pero ambas dijimos muchas cosas, solo me daré un baño y me iré a acostar, dejare que la almohada sea mi consejera.

Un nuevo día, es domingo así que no quiero ni salir de la cama, encendí la televisión y mientras cambiaba los canales vi en uno de ellos a Mina cantando, pensé en apagar el aparato pero me arrepentí, tenía la curiosidad de saber por qué Haruka me dejo por ella, y nuevamente mi sentido masoquista me controla, ahora Mina es una de las cantantes más reconocidas en Japón además de que es muy bella y madura pero ¿eso qué? Yo también soy bella y madura incluso más que ella y soy una de las mejores violinistas no solo e Japón sino del mundo.

Deje mis absurdos pensamientos a un lado y mire al televisor, justamente en ese instante pasaron una imagen de Haruka abrazando a Mina y ahí si apague la televisión.

Tal vez lo único que necesito es relajarme y dejar de pensar tanto así que me arregle y me dirigí al parque Numero 10, tengo un par de recuerdos de aquí pero trato de olvidarme de ellos y mientras camino veo a lo lejos una simpática pareja conformada por un alto, moreno y serio hombre acompañado de una simpática, bella y alegre niña, al parecer están en una cita y no me han visto así que mejor tomo otra ruta para no interrumpir.

-¿Michiru? ¡Michiru! –me hablaba el pelinegro.

-Darien ¡qué casualidad! –lo salude cortésmente.

-¡hola Michiru! –me saludo Serena.

-¿Qué tal Serena? Me da gusto verte ¿están en una cita?

-sí, no. –Darien dijo que no y Serena que si ¿Qué debo pensar?

-bueno no los interrumpo más así que me voy.

-espera –Darien soltó la mano de Serena y tomo la mía.- por favor si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros.

-Darien… -Serena parecía incomoda.

-no te preocupes Serena, de todas maneras quería ver a… Seiya, si claro me dirigía a Seiya.

-bueno, le mandas saludos de mi parte. –parecía más relajada.

-está bien, vámonos Serena, adiós Michiru. –parecía molesto.

-¿sucede algo Darien? Parece que te molestaste repentinamente.

-no es nada solo que tú vas a una cita con ese tipo y yo vengo con Serena.

-Darien sé que no te cae bien porque no dejaba a Serena en paz pero ya es diferente. –trataba de justificarlo.

-simplemente no tolero al tipo así que no hace falta que lo justifiques.

-Darien mejor ya vámonos por favor. –la rubia quería controlar la situación.

-se van con cuidado, con permiso. –y sin dejarlo responder di la media vuelta y conteste mi celular que comenzaba a sonar.

-¿sí? ¿Seiya? Claro, nos vemos.

-¿te acaba de hablar el cierto?

-no te interesa Darien ya me voy, lo siento por amargarte el día Serena.

-no te preocupes Michiru. –me contesto la tierna niña y me retire.

Últimamente me incomoda mucho la actitud de Darien, siempre evita hablar de Seiya, incluso cuando se enteró que nos hicimos novios me dejo de hablar por un tiempo pero después me envió disculpas y me dijo que me extrañaba mucho, que no quería que nuestra amistad acabara por una tontería.

Hace poco e hablo Seiya para que nos viéramos en el lugar donde hicimos nuestro concierto alterno aunque no estoy segura del por que. Una vez ahí, el escenario se encontraba completamente oscuro hasta que frente a mi se ilumino un camino de rosas que me llevaba hasta el centro del escenario donde se encontraba una mesa lista para dos, así que sonriendo me dirigí hacia esa mesa preguntándome ahora que tramaba Seiya. De pronto escuche como empezó a sonar una canción…

Desde que llegaste, no me quema el frio  
>me hierve la sangre, oigo mis latidos<br>desde que llegaste, ser feliz es mi vicio  
>contemplar la luna, mi mejor oficio.<br>No te prometo amor eterno  
>porque no puedo<br>soy tripulante de una nube, aventurero  
>un cazador de mariposas<br>cuando te veo  
>y resumido en tres palabras<br>cuanto te quiero.

En ese momento apareció Seiya con un enorme ramo de rosas mientras me cantaba al oído.  
>Desde que llegaste<br>nada está prohibido  
>se marchó la duda<br>me abrazo un suspiro  
>desde que llegaste<br>no hay mejor motivo  
>para despertarme<br>pa` sentirme vivo.  
>No te prometo amor eterno<br>porque no puedo  
>soy tripulante de una nube<br>aventurero  
>un cazador de mariposas<br>cuando te veo  
>y resumido en tres palabras<br>cuanto te quiero

En ese momento paro la música y con una sonrisa en su rostro me pidió que me sentara y luego se sentó el.

-¿ahora por qué tantas intenciones?

-porque es lo menos que te mereces.

-pues gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

-no es una molestia ya que tú me has dado el año más feliz de mi vida.

-si un año, espera ¿Qué día es hoy?

-19 de enero.

-¿en serio? Perdóname Seiya lo olvide por completo.

-si lo he notado, no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo pude pasar por alto una fecha así?

-tranquila, mejor vamos a comer.

-claro, pero ¿Por qué aquí?

-Michiru ahora sí que me sorprendes. –dijo un poco indignado.

-discúlpame pero no te entiendo.

-en este escenario fue la primera vez que te vi.

-me siento tan apenada y es que estoy muy distraída. –sentí como me sonrojaba.

-no te apures. –dicho esto me beso.

Aun no sé cómo pude olvidar que hoy cumplimos un año de novios y que en este escenario fue la primera vez que nos vimos, no pensé que fuera a olvidar un lugar tan importante pero entonces ¿Por qué no olvide esa pista de carreras? Me siento confundida.

-¿Cómo esta tu amiga?

-¿Quién?

-pues Tenoh ¿Quién más? Me entere que van a cancelar sus carreras para ir a una gira acompañando a Mina.

-¿en serio? No lo sabía.

-sí, toda la prensa lo dice y ¿la vas a invitar?

-¿A dónde?

-pues a nuestra boda por supuesto.

-¿Qué? –en ese momento deje de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y lo mire completamente incrédula.

-perdón no hice las cosas bien. –se arrodillo frente a mí y de su pantalón saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo. –señorita Michiru Kaioh ¿me haría usted el honor de convertirse en mi esposa y convertirme a mí en el hombre más feliz del universo?

-Seiya… no sé qué decir. –en serio no sabía.

-solo di que sí. –me sonreía de gran manera.

Un torbellino de ideas se forma en mi cabeza, Haruka va a cancelar todo lo que hace para ir con Mina, olvide nuestro aniversario, me siento culpable, no estoy lista para esto pero no puedo seguir así.

-acepto. –solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

A pasado un mes desde que acepte ser esposa de Seiya, bueno prometida porque aún no nos hemos casado, ni siquiera quiero hablar con Rei, me siento terrible, eso es algo que no está bien porque todas las mujeres a punto de casarse son felices pero yo me siento como si me hubiera puesto mi propia condena de muerte. Soy mala persona porque Seiya no merece esto.

Ya pasó el cumpleaños de Haruka y no tuve el valor ni siquiera de hablarle por teléfono, en cambio ella me mando un ramo de rosas y me habló por teléfono.

_-FLASH BACK-_

Soy una mala persona, no tuve el valor de hablarle a Haruka por su cumpleaños y digo no diario se culpen 21 años, hoy es 6 de marzo mi cumpleaños, y no han dejado de llegarme regalos y llamadas. Quizá con Haruka paso lo mismo y de todas las llamadas que recibió ninguna fue mía.

En cuanto desperté encontré 2 ramos de rosas. Uno muy grande de rosas rojas con una tarjeta pero por una extraña razón el pequeño ramo de rosas blancas llamo mas mi atención a pesar de que no tenía remitente a diferencia de la primera que decía: _"__Hace 21 años vino a este mundo, la que no sabía que sería mi razón para vivir. Eres la mujer de mi vida ¡FELICIDADES! Te amo Seiya__"_

Tal vez sea tonto pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera de Haruka esta nota. En un momento mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular.

-¿hola?

-Michiru, sirenita ¿eres tú? –era Haruka.

-¿Haruka eres tú?

-si ¿Qué te he dicho de responder una pregunta con otra?

-perdón.

-¡feliz cumpleaños! ¿Te llegaron mis rosas?

-unas rosas blancas. –dije con una sonrisa.

-sé que es muy sencilla pero a ti te gustan esas cosas.

-muchas gracias. –Recordé- perdón Haruka, no te regale nada en tu cumpleaños. –me sentía avergonzada.

-no te preocupes pero una llamada no hubiera estado de más.

-discúlpame pero he estado pensando muchas cosas.

-Michiru, sobre lo del otro día…

-olvidémoslo por favor, son cosas que no debieron pasar.

-entiendo. –sonaba decepcionada.

-Haruka tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué sucede Michiru?

-me voy a casar y me gustaría que fueras un testigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así?

-lo siento, tal vez estuvo mal que te lo pidiera.

-solo déjame pensarlo. –y sin más me colgó.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Tal vez fue un error pedirle eso ya que desde entonces no hemos hablado y eso me hace sentir mal. Dentro de 3 semanas es mi boda por el civil, va a ser muy íntima ya que pedí que estuviéramos presentes Seiya, los testigos, algunos amigos y yo, quiero estar lo más tranquila posible.

-Amy ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –necesito saber.

-si Serena lo que quieras.

-¿has notado raro a Darien?

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Sucede algo con Darien?

-no… bueno eso creo, lo que sucede es que desde que Michiru nos dijo que se iba a casar siempre esta de mal humor.

-tal vez es porque Darien no quería que Michiru se casara con Seiya, sabes que nunca se han llevado muy bien.

-tienes razón solo que no me gusta verlo así.

-animo Serena, sabes que Darien es el mejor amigo de Michiru y no quiere que se case con cualquiera. –solo trataba de animarme.

-o no quiere que se case con nadie. –dije casi en murmullo.

-¿dijiste algo?

-no, solo estaba pensando Amy, gracias me hizo bien platicar contigo.

-de nada Serena, para eso estamos las amigas. –tomo mi mano brindándome seguridad y finalizo con una sonrisa.

Pronto Michiru dijo que se iba a casar, la mujer que jure que era el amor de mi vida se iba a casar y para colmo me pide que sea su testigo, cada vez la entiendo menos.

En estos momentos me encontraba tomando un café con mi amiga Setsuna pero me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que ya no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

-¿me estas escuchando Haruka?

-¿Qué?

-olvídalo, es un caso perdido hablar contigo.

-perdón Setsuna es que estaba pensando.

-¿sobre qué? ¡Ay ya se! La boda de Michiru.

-sí, falta menos de una semana.

-¿y qué vas a hacer?

-no lo sé, supongo que asistir. –decía sin mucho ánimo.

-¿crees que puedas hacerlo?

-somos amigas ¿no? Así que lo intentare.

-Haruka a veces me preocupas.

-todo estará bien Setsuna, solo que aún no lo digiero bien.

-tratare de no preocuparme pero no hagas ninguna tontería por favor.

-¿Cómo qué? –decía fingiendo inocencia.

-estoy hablando en serio. –contestaba Setsuna un poco molesta.

-ya te dije que todo estará bien.

-creeré en ti Haruka. –dijo desconfiada.

-gracias Setsuna. –finalizo Haruka.

Por fin es el día, ayer no pude casi dormir y hoy no quise comer, me arregle muy bien con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, sencillo pero elegante, amarre mi cabello con una coleta y comencé a maquillarme. En unos momentos me estaría casando y empezaría una nueva vida junto a Seiya.

A pesar de que no quería mucho escándalo por la boda aquí asistirán los más cercanos a nosotros: Yaten, Taiki, Rei, Darien, Serena, Amy, Setsuna, Mina y finalmente Haruka. Sentía que estaba cometiendo una locura pero nadie me detenía así que posiblemente lo que estoy haciendo está bien.

Ya estábamos todos presentes, todos menos Haruka, tal vez no vendrá pero estaba empeñada en verla. La ceremonia está a punto de empezar pero yo no lo quería hacer sin ella, hasta que llego muy agitada, por lo que se ve estaba corriendo.

-perdón, ya pueden empezar. –dijo la hermosa rubia.

Momentos después comenzó el paso a una nueva etapa para mí pero me llego un mensaje al celular y luego de leerlo me quede paralizada. Era de Haruka y decía "por favor no te cases", sentí como un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Michiru, es tu turno de firmar. –decía mi futuro esposo

-sí, claro.

Sentía la mirada de Seiya encima, la mirada de Rei, la mirada de todos pero sobre todo la mirada de Haruka. Tome la pluma pero justamente antes de comenzar a escribir solté el bolígrafo, no me podría permitir hacer eso tanto por mi como por Seiya, simplemente no era justo.

-perdóname Seiya, no puedo. –dije casi susurrando.

-¿Qué sucede Michiru? –pregunto el muy confundido.

-no puedo Seiya, no puedo ¡perdón! –con lágrimas en mis ojos me fui.

Quizá eso este mal pero a la largase que es lo mejor para todos. Suena mi celular y veo que es Darien así que conteste de inmediato.

-¿hola?

-Michiru ¿Qué paso?

-no pude Darien, en serio lo intente pero no pude. –dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¿Dónde estás Michiru? Voy por ti.

-en el parque numero 10 pero no le digas a nadie por favor, ven solo Darien.

-no te muevas Michiru voy en 30 minutos, espérame.

-si –luego colgó.

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos cuando Darien llego, en cuanto lo vi me lance sobre él y llore amargamente, el solo me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza haciéndome sentir protegida de todo y de todos. Me permitió desahogarme, siempre me ha cuidado casi como si fuera mi hermano mayor.

-Michiru. –dijo mi nombre suavemente.

-¿sí? –levante mi cara para ver la suya.

Sentí como lentamente colocaba su mano sobre mi mentón y me acercaba su rostro con el mío, juntando nuestros labios y finalizando con un suave beso. Por un momento quede en shock pero en cuanto pude reaccionar lo lance lejos de mí.

-¿Por qué? –Estaba confundida- ¡¿Por qué?!

-Michiru tranquilízate.

-¡NO! ¿Por qué? Tú eres mi amigo, esto no puede ser.

-¿Por qué Michiru? Sabes yo… -se acercaba- yo te amo.

-no Darien, yo te quiero pero no así.

-por favor, déjame demostrarte cuanto te puedo amar.

-Darien… ¡yo amo a Haruka!

-es eso ¿verdad? Ni la distancia hizo que la olvidaras, creí que con ese viaje sería suficiente pero no fue.

-espera ¿de qué hablas?

-yo le dije a Haruka sobre la carrera no para que precisamente subiera en su carrera sino para que se alejara de ti.

-nunca te creí capaz. –salían involuntariamente las lagrimas

-no, no fue precisamente eso pero quería que me consideraras y sabía que con ella aquí eso sería imposible.

-¿y qué hay de Serena?

-ella no importa ahora, solo tú y yo. –sonaba casi desesperado.

-Serena va a salir lastimada

-no la amo, de cualquier forma saldrá lastimada.

-perdón Darien pero mis sentimientos por Haruka nunca han cambiado.

-entonces ¿Por qué te ibas a casar?

-¡por tonta! Porque quería olvidarla pero no es justo que utilice a Seiya para eso, ni es justo para mí. Perdón Darien en serio.

Después me fui a mi casa, me sentía tan mal que apague mi celular y llore aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Se encontraba el vocalista pelinegro aún muy confundido por lo sucedido, trato de llamar a su novia pero todo fue en vano, no quería hablar con nadie, necesitaba saber que pasaba hasta que sonó el celular, el cual mostraba en la pantalla "Michiru llamando" y sin pensarlo dos veces contesto.

-¿Michiru? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te sientes bien?

-si Seiya.

-¿Dónde estás para ir por ti?

-estoy en mi casa pero no vengas, quiero estar sola, por favor discúlpame con todos.

-Michiru ¿Qué sucedió?

-no pude Seiya, no pude. –la chica sonaba melancólica.

-te entiendo Michí, hablaremos después. –Contesto dulcemente- te amo.

-¡no! No habrá después porque odio que me digas Michí, odio que me trates tan comprensivamente y odio que me digas que me amas porque NO-TE-AMO, yo amo a Haruka. –dicho esto, ya desahogando su alma, colgó.

Seiya se encontraba aún muy sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, pero de cierta forma imagino que esto iba a pasar, se aferró a un imposible y solo salió lastimado. Con todo el dolor de su corazón intento sonreír a los invitados mientras les pedía disculpas y decía que Michiru no se sentía lista y tal vez pospondrían el compromiso. Algunos lo miraban confundidos y otros con compasión pero todos se imaginaban del porqué del repentino arrepentimiento de la novia: Haruka Tenoh.

El novio les pidió a sus hermanos que lo acompañaran por un trago y ellos comprendiendo su dolor lo acompañaron.

Una vez en el viejo bar…

-Michiru es una perra. –comento Yaten.

-¡no la llames así! –defendió Seiya.

-perdónalo Seiya, el solo quería consolarte. –comento el tercer hermano.

-no es necesario, sabía que esto te podía pasar.

-¿entonces por qué continuaste así? –pregunto Taiki.

-porque es la primera vez que me siento así con una chica y quizá sea la única, no sé si fue amor, admiración u obsesión pero no quería dejarla ir.

-eres un idiota hermano. –comento el más bajo.

-¡Yaten! Se supone que lo consolemos y tú lo atacas.

-¡cállate Taiki! No me dejas terminar. Repito eres un idiota pero somos tus hermanos y estaremos aquí contigo incluso para ser tu paño de lágrimas cuando hagas tus tonterías. –coloco una mano en su ahora desdichado hermano.

-¿sabes? Muy a tu modo pero eres buen hermano. –respondió Seiya.

-Seiya no deberías dejarte caer. –le decía el más sensato.

-tienen razón, pero no lo puedo evitar.

-Seiya tonto, solo debes dejarla ir para que ambos puedan ser felices.

-a veces me sorprendes Yaten pero tienes razón, si alguna vez le tuve tan siquiera cariño es hora de dejarla ir, no es justo para ninguno de los dos que la retenga a mi lado y ella fue la que tomo esa decisión. Vaya que es inteligente.

En ese momento comenzó una canción, la cual el pelinegro reconoció y tomando toda su cerveza de un solo trago como si de agua se tratara, comenzó a cantar.

El problema no fue hallarte,  
>el problema es olvidarte<br>el problema no es tu ausencia,  
>el problema es que te espero.<br>El problema no es problema,  
>el problema es que me duele.<br>El problema no es que mientas,  
>el problema es que te creo.<br>El problema no es que juegues,  
>el problema es que es conmigo<br>si me gustaste por ser libre ¿quién soy yo para cambiarte?  
>si me quede queriendo solo, ¿Cómo hacer para obligarte?<br>el problema no es quererte,  
>es que tú no sientas lo mismo.<br>Y como deshacerme de ti sino te tengo  
>como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos<br>como encontrarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojo  
>como encontrarle plataformas a lo que siempre fue un barranco<br>como encontrar en la alacena los besos que no me diste.  
>Y como deshacerme de ti sino te tengo<br>como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos.  
>Y es que el problema no es cambiarte,<br>el problema es que no quiero.  
>El problema no es que duela,<br>el problema es que me gusta  
>el problema no es el daño,<br>el problema son las huellas.  
>El problema no es lo que haces,<br>el problema es que lo olvido.  
>El problema no es lo que digas,<br>el problema es lo que callas.  
>y como deshacerme de ti sino te tengo<br>como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
>como encontrarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojo<br>como encontrarle plataforma a lo que siempre fue un barranco  
>como encontrar en la alacena los besos que no me diste.<p>

-Seiya cálmate estas bebiendo demasiado.

-déjame en paz Taiki, no ves que ahora lo necesito

-solo necesito dejar este tema por la paz, pronto vendrá otra.

-¿en serio no entiendes verdad Yaten? Michiru era UNICA, pero tú que vas a saber de eso si nunca te has enamorado, por eso Mina te dejo.

-carajo, eso me saco por intentar ayudar. –se salió Yaten muy enojado.

-ahora si te pasaste Seiya, aunque no lo parezca Yaten es muy sensible y más respecto a Mina. –le dijo en forma de reproche.

-tienes razón, solo quería desquitarme

-fue lo que note

-¿soy mala persona verdad?

-no Seiya, pero ahora estas dolido y el alcohol no te ayuda.

-es culpa de Arjona ¿sabes? Me dio donde me duele. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-como digas pero creo que debería ir con Yaten para dos cosas

-¿dos cosas? ¿Cuáles?

-primero hacer que te perdone por la tontería que le acabas de decir y segundo evitar que se trate de cortar las venas por Mina.

-jajaja, tienes razón mejor corre.

-¿y…?

-y pídele perdón de mi parte, dile que en cuanto esté en mis cinco sentidos yo me disculpare personalmente.

-¿ya viste que no te cuesta nada?

-tienes razón Taiki, siempre la tienes.

-sí y que no se te olvide, me iría pero no quiero dejarte solo

-¿Por qué?

-porque estas emborrachándote y temo que cometas alguna tontería.

-no te preocupes por mí, mejor preocúpate por Yaten que quien sabe dónde este y con lo que dije peor.

-quizá tengas razón pero por favor no llegues tan tarde a casa y cuídate, toma un taxi y no cometas ninguna locura.

Si mamá lo que digas. –dijo en tono de fastidio.

-hablo en serio Seiya, es por tu bien.

-lo se Taiki pero deja de regañarme, quizá no llegue a casa, después de aquí me gustaría ir al antro y si sale todo bien igual y me ligo a alguna niña.

-Seiya tienes 21 años, compórtate como un adulto.

-eso hago.

-te estas comportando como un imbécil, en serio aunque no llegues a casa promete que no harás tonterías.

-lo prometo. –dicho esto Taiki se retiró.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4.5 (UN BONITO EXTRA)**

Se encontraron por casualidad en ese viejo bar, un par de almas rechazadas por la misma mujer, sus caminos nunca se pensaron cruzar, y ahora su vida hacer que vuelva a emerger…

Primero había llegado y ya se encontraba ahí desde hace un rato el vocalista, muy deprimido pues momentos antes había estado con la que tenía la esperanza de que algún día fuera su esposa, pero ella prefería ir con su ex novia y el solo quería ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Sus hermanos prefirieron dejarlo solo ya que pensaron que no sería capaz de cometer una tontería, bueno tal vez si pero decidieron confiar en él, grave error.

Momentos después llego el futuro doctor que tras habérsele declarado a su mejor amiga solo había terminado con el corazón roto, así que perderse en el licor no sonaba tan mal, solo que nunca había imaginado coincidir con el que algún día seria su rival de amores, ahora ninguno de los dos tenía nada que perder.

-¿Darien? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el vocalista.

-necesito un trago, solo eso.

-qué extraño, no pensé que tomaras.

-no lo hago pero hoy lo necesito. –para cuando dijo eso ya se había sentado a un costado de Seiya y había pedido una cerveza.

-¿y me lo dices a mí que me acaban de botar a punto de casarme?

-lo sé ¿sabes algo? Me le declare a Michiru y me rechazo.

-no me extraña, ella es una mujer extraordinaria y cualquiera se enamoraría de ella. –respondió desanimado.

-si pero ella solo ama a Haruka

-lo sé. –dejo escapar un suspiro.

Entre pláticas se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común (y no solamente a Serena y a Michiru).

-bombón es muy linda

-¿bombón? Ah, así le dices a Serena, es muy linda pero a veces es un poco llorona. –Darien ya no sabía lo que decía.

-entiendo porque le gustas, eres un gran chico.

-¡vamos! Tu eres famoso de seguro tienes muchas chicas detrás de ti.

-puede ser pero creo que ninguna es lo que busco.

El tiempo de fue volando, ocasionalmente pedían una cerveza más para mantenerse ahí que para seguir bebiendo y sin darse cuenta les cayó la noche.

-creo que se nos hizo de noche y no nos dimos cuenta. –comento el futuro doctor.

-debo irme a casa.

-pero Seiya estas muy borracho y en ese estado no llegaras nunca.

-¿entonces qué hago? Me quedo a dormir aquí.

-claro que no, te llevare a un hotel que se encuentra cerca.

-¿Qué me estas proponiendo?

-nada que tu no quieras.

Y de momento se escuchó la escandalosa risa de ambos.

-no, pero debemos irnos. –contesto Darien.

Y una vez pagada la cuenta se retiraron. Darien le ayudaba a caminar a su nuevo amigo, mientras esto sucedía Seiya no podía quitarle la vista de encima, de verdad Darien era un hombre muy atractivo pero apenas lo estaba notando.

Ya en la habitación Darien recostó a Seiya en la cama y ya que para su desgracia solo había un cuarto disponible, Darien se tenía que retirar.

-no te vayas. –suplico el vocalista.

-pero solo tienen un cuarto.

-pues tu duerme en la cama y yo en el suelo.

-mejor al revés, tú en la cama y yo en el suelo, el borracho eres tú. –resolvió el futuro doctor.

-mejor los dos en la cama. –dijo Seiya.

-Seiya estas actuando raro.

-solo dime que no y ya. –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-no me refería a eso.

-Darien…

El vocalista se acercó peligrosamente a su compañero y comenzó un suave beso al que ninguno de los dos daba fin hasta que…

-esto está mal. –decía Seiya agitado mientras se alejaba de Darien.

-sí, tienes razón pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-no lo sé, no lo puedo evitar. –respondió confundido.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?

-tal vez sea el efecto del alcohol

-mejor me voy Seiya, esto no puede llegar más lejos.

-quizá tengas razón.

Darien estaba a punto de irse pero repentinamente se regresó y beso a Seiya con intensidad, beso que inmediatamente fue correspondido y sin decir más comenzó a desabotonarle lentamente la camisa mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su pecho, el vocalista empezaba a emitir pequeños gemidos al compás de la boca de su compañero que en estos momentos se encontraba arriba de él. Seiya lo miro a los ojos y salvajemente le descubrió el torso para admirarlo mejor, era perfecto.

Acto seguido Darien volvió a besar a Seiya en los labios y después de darle pequeñas mordidas en la oreja le decía de manera muy sensual: "no sabes cuánto te deseo". Palabras que extasiaron aún más al vocalista haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido y su respiración se hiciera más cortada, nunca imagino que pudiera llegar a sentir ese fuego dentro de él.

No sé por qué cruzaste mi camino  
>una sorpresa nos tenía el destino.<br>Ser delincuentes por amor.  
>Esto que siento no es coincidencia,<br>te hiciste parte de mi existencia.

El futuro doctor recorrió todo el pecho de Seiya apenas rozándolo con labios para llegar hasta su pantalón donde Darien comenzó a jugar con el falo de Seiya, primero con sus manos y después con su boca succionándolo y haciendo que el vocalista se retorciera de placer hasta que por fin se vino sobre Darien, este repentinamente volteo a su compañero y como ambos esperaban, Darien saco su miembro ya lo suficientemente duro y lo inserto dentro de la cavidad de Seiya mientras este dejaba escapar un pequeño grito ahogado sintiendo como ese gran dolor se volvía tan placentero.

El vocalista se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza mientras que en cada movimiento de cadera se unía más y más a su amante con el que finalmente sentía que se acercaba el momento del clímax y se aceleraban sus movimientos hasta que finalmente llego. Ambos cansados, sudados y satisfechos cayeron rendidos en su sueño pero no sin antes dedicarse una última y tierna sonrisa.

"Esto está mal" fue lo único que Seiya pudo pensar antes de quedarse dormido.  
>A la mañana siguiente Darien despertó pero en vez de encontrar a Seiya vio una nota la cual decía "por favor olvida lo que sucedió, no quiero que nadie salga afectado"<p>

Darien sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y le comenzaba a doler así que puso ambas manos sobre ella tratando de recordar lo que había pasado pero se sentía muy mal, solo recordaba que se encontraba con Seiya en el bar y comenzaban a platicar sobre cualquier tema y luego continuaban tomando, llevaba a Seiya al hotel y… Comenzaba otro fuerte dolor de cabeza, todo era muy confuso así que necesitaba ir a su casa para aclarar su mente.

Ya en su hogar decidió hablarle a Serena ya que tal vez ver a su novia le tranquilizaría. Él se encontraba sentado en una banca esperando a la chica mientras intentaba unir todo. ¿Por qué Seiya le dejo esa nota? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió? Estaba en eso cuando una pequeña rubia de coletas llegaba a toda velocidad pues hasta para esa cita se le había hecho tarde.

-¡Darien! Perdón es que se me hizo tarde.

-no te preocupes Serena, no llevo mucho tiempo esperando.

-¿en serio? Qué alivio.

Entonces ella cerro los ojos esperando que su príncipe le diera un beso, el solo sonrió puesto a que la escena le pareció un poco cómica y sin más decidió besar a su novia pero justo en el momento en que sus labios se rozaron, apareció frente a él como un relámpago la imagen de Seiya y por un impulso empujo a Serena ¿Qué había hecho?

Cerrar los ojos fue soñar despiertos,  
>como dos polos eran nuestros cuerpos.<br>Unidos por la pasión.  
>Guarde en secreto todo sentimiento<br>pero el silencio a veces tiene un precio.

-¿Darien que sucede?

-lo siento Serena, me siento un poco mal.

-¿en serio? Si quieres podemos regresar.

-no, así está bien.

Continuaron su cita pero la rubia noto que algo andaba distinto, parecía que la evitaba, ni siquiera la dejo tomar su mano y solo podrían ser dos cosas: o si se sentía muy mal o algo había pasado después de la boda de Michiru, pero si es la segunda opción ¿Qué paso? Serena recordaba que Darien había hecho una llamada y que después se fue, seguramente llamo a Michiru, pero ¿después que paso? Sus pensamientos que cada vez la mortificaban más fueron interrumpidos por su acompañante.

-Serena ¿tienes el número de Seiya?

-sí, pero ¿para que lo quieres?

-ayer sentí lastima por el pobre y me gustaría llamarlo para por fin dejar atrás viejos rencores y quizá intentar una amistad. –sonaba demasiado convincente.

La rubia se sentía feliz pues lo único que quería es que se llevaran bien y se sentía hasta cierto punto culpable por esa enemistad ya que desde que Seiya la pretendía a ella y a Michiru, Darien empezó a odiarlo, pero ahora hasta le pedía su número y sin hacerlo esperar le dio el número.

Después de esto, Darien se disculpó con Serena y se regresó a su casa ya que "tenía muchas cosas que hacer" y a la pequeña no le quedó más que resignarse.  
>Ya una vez solo, Darien marco en seguida el número que Serena le acababa de dar.<p>

-¿hola?

-¿Seiya, eres tú?

-¿Darien? ¿Cómo es que tienes mi número?

-eso no importa, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.

-¿de qué? Por favor no me hables.

-de lo que paso ayer, necesito que me digas que paso porque yo no recuerdo nada.

-¿en serio no te acuerdas?

-no, desperté muy confundida y no sé por qué.

-mejor hay que dejarlo así, eres afortunado de no recordarlo.

-¡pero necesito saberlo! Si no me dejas verte, te buscare.

-está bien apunta la dirección de donde nos veremos.

El vocalista le dio la dirección de una cafetería muy escondida y discreta que Seiya solía frecuentar cuando necesitaba privacidad.

Ya se encontraba Seiya ahí con un café frente a él (y con un terrible dolor de cadera), pensando si debía decirle o no la verdad a Darien, quizá lo mejor sería mentirle para no seguir lastimando a más gente que no se lo merece como Serena pero por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en eso, no arrepentido por haberlo hecho sino porque tal vez esa noche sintió cosas que no había experimentado con ninguna mujer. Definitivamente no le podía decir la verdad a Darien porque el primer lastimado seria él.

Eres tú y soy yo  
>el rostro de un amor prohibido.<br>Eres tú y soy yo  
>amándonos junto al peligro.<br>No me importa lo que venga, yo estaré contigo.  
>Eres tú.<p>

Vio como entraba a la cafetería un alto y atractivo hombre moreno, obvio era Darien. Lo llamo para que se sentara frente a él.

-ahora si ¿Qué quieres?

-saber que paso anoche.

-nada en especial ¿de qué te acuerdas? –decía fingiendo indiferencia.

-solo de que nos encontrábamos en el bar y nos pusimos a platicar pero después desperté en el cuarto de un hotel.

-¿solo de eso?

-si

-pues después salimos del bar, te lleve al hotel porque estabas muy borracho y en ese estado no podrías llegar a tu casa.

-¿eso fue todo?

-si ¿Qué? ¿Querías más?

-no pero hay cosas que no me cuadran.

-¿Cómo qué? –decía un poco nervioso.

-¿Por qué dijiste que era mejor que no lo supiera?

-bueno es que no solo paso eso… sino que también hablamos de que te le confesaste a Michiru y que ella te rechazo, como sabrás el hablar y recordar a Michiru es un tema que nos afecta a ambos.

-tienes razón pero… -recordó como al besar a Serena le llego esa imagen a la mente. –no, bueno olvídalo, si solo fue eso.

-Darien no quiero que vuelvas a verme, halarme o buscarme de ninguna forma. –decía Seiya con la mirada baja.

-¿Por qué? –contestaba confundido.

-porque tu amas a Michiru, además me voy a ir de viaje.

-aunque ame a Michiru ella jamás me corresponderá porque me considera solo su amigo así que es ilógico pelearnos si podemos ser amigos, le dije a Serena que quería reconciliarme contigo y eso hare.

-¿no entiendes? Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, no puedo, no quiero ser amigo de un idiota que dice querer a una chica, sale con otra y se acuesta con… -se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

-¿de qué hablas Seiya? ¿Qué paso en verdad?

-ya te dije lo que paso.

- me dijiste solo una parte.

-si no confías en mi mejor no me preguntes nada.

En un sobresalto se levantó de la mesa y le grito a Seiya en la cara llamando la atención lo suficiente como para que un par de personas los voltearan a ver pero sin darles la suficiente importancia ya que Seiya no dejo ver su rostro.

-¡no me refería a eso!

Nunca pensé perderme en un desierto  
>viviendo atado a un sentimiento<br>sediento de tu corazón  
>La verdad siempre buscara un culpable<br>Pero el amor que siento es indomable.

Ambos se dieron de lo cerca que quedaron sus rostros y esto provoco un pequeño sonrojo en el vocalista.

-sé que no te referías a eso.

-y como si fuera una película llegaron a su mente todas y cada una de las imágenes desde que hablaba con Seiya hasta su llegada al hotel y todo lo paso esa noche.

-¿entonces eso paso?

-¿d- de que hablas Darien?

-ya lo recordé.

-¿recordar que?

Acercándose lentamente a su oído le susurro "de lo que paso, no, de lo que hicimos anoche" por el acercamiento y el tono, Seiya sentía como se estremecía por completo.

-déjame en paz Darien.

-eso no decías ayer.

-¿o fue un error lo que sucedió ayer?

-eso no importa

-claro que sí. –respondió Darien enojado.

-ya no importa nada porque tú tienes a Serena y yo sin Michiru no le veo el caso estar aquí. –contesto melancólico.

-quizá tengas razón, perdón Seiya no debí haberte llamado y sobre tu viaje.

-¿sí? ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-¿A dónde vas a ir?

-no lo sé, tal vez a conocer España el próximo domingo.

-que te vaya bien.

-gracias por favor olvida esto y aprecia a bombón porque es una gran chica.

-no te preocupes porque eso hare.

-bien, adiós.

Seiya salió del lugar pero sentía como una lágrima necia se escapaba de sus ojos.  
>El vocalista estaba casi lista para irse a España, se sentía deprimido pero no estaba seguro si era por su boda fallida ya que ni siquiera había intentado hablar con Michiru pues sabía que cualquier cosa era en vano, aunque ya no dolía.<p>

Les había dicho a sus hermanos sobre sus planes del viaje y no pusieron resistencia sino al contrario, lo apoyaron en su decisión.

Por extraño que pareciera le hubiera gustado ver por última vez al que solo por una noche fuera su amante ya que no lo sacaba de ninguna forma de su mente, en el peor de los casos tal vez se enamoró.

Otro día mas que había evitado a Serena, últimamente se estaba volviendo costumbre, ya no pensaba con claridad y no dejaba de recordar a Seiya y lo que paso esa noche, soñaba con sus besos, se obsesionaba con ello pero recordaba el viaje y se despertaba en seguida. No, definitivamente no podía permitir que él se fuera. Pero esto no era correcto ya que ambos son hombres y el sale con Serena, además ya le había pedido que se olvidara de él, era prácticamente imposible.

Tal vez para Seiya solo fue el efecto del alcohol pero para Darien se había convertido en algo más. Puede ser que este mal, que sea una locura pero él tenía que decirle al vocalista sus sentimientos aunque no fuera correspondido. Por teléfono… ¡no! Por teléfono no, tenía que ser personalmente.

Marco de inmediato el número de su "novia" (si es que se le puede seguir llamando así), y le pidió la dirección de Seiya con la sorpresa de que le quería dar una sorpresa pero no sabía dónde vivía (hasta cierto punto era verdad). Ese detalle le pareció muy tierno a la rubia y accedió, no sabía lo que en realidad sucedía.  
>Cuando llego al domicilio, abrió la puerta el más bajo y prepotente de los hermanos.<p>

-Yaten ¿se encuentra Seiya?

-no, ya salió hacia el aeropuerto, llegaste tarde.

-¿Qué? ¿Hace cuánto?

-no sé, hace 15 o 20 minutos.

-bueno gracias.

Entonces tomo un taxi y lo más rápido que pudo llego al aeropuerto buscando desesperadamente su última oportunidad para ser feliz.

Eres tú y soy yo el rostro de un amor prohibido  
>Eres tú y soy yo amándonos junto al peligro<p>

No me importa lo que venga yo estaré contigo  
>aunque cueste, aunque duela<br>Junto a ti no me importa lo que venga  
>yo me iré contigo hasta que el destino quiera<p>

-¿Darien? ¿Qué haces aquí y con esa maleta?

-vine por ti. –decía agitado debido a que había corrido.

-no entiendo ¿Por qué?

-Seiya yo te quiero, no sé por qué pero así es, no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir, al menos no solo.

-Darien, esto no está bien. –dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-¡deja de decir eso! Ya sé que no está bien pero yo te quiero. –lo tomo de la barbilla para que alzara su rostro. -¿acaso tu no me quieres?

-sí pero ¿y Serena?

-olvídate de ella, en este momento solo somos tu y yo.

Darien se acercó al sorprendido vocalista para besarlo pero entonces se escuchó "pasajeros del vuelo 97 con destino a Madrid, España favor de abordar"

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también vas?

-sí y casualmente me siento junto a ti. –dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-no es cierto. –comento Seiya.

Y ya se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, Darien se sentaría junto a él.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Si yo prácticamente pague para que no sentaran a nadie junto a mí.

-pues veras, Andrew, un viejo amigo mío ahora trabaja aquí y me debía muchos favores así que fue cosa de solo pedirlo.

-eres un tramposo. –decía Seiya mientras miraba la ventana.

-Seiya.

-¿eh?

Y en el momento es que Seiya volteo, Darien aprovecho para darle un beso y el vocalista en vez de reclamarle cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar.

-todo va a estar bien ¿sí? No te preocupes. –le dijo el futuro doctor con una tierna voz. –y sobre Serena tampoco te preocupes porque termine con ella antes de venir aquí.

-¿en serio?

-sí, ahora solo quiero estar contigo. –dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

Eres tu y soy yo el rostro de un amor prohibido  
>Eres tú y soy yo amándonos junto al peligro<br>No me importa lo que venga yo estaré contigo...

Después de oír esas reconfortantes y dulces palabras el vocalista se recargo en el hombro de su amado hasta quedarse dormido pues desde que había pasado "eso" no había podido descansar bien, mientras, Darien miraba con ternura a Seiya y pensaba: "Salí con muchas chicas en el pasado e incluso pensé amar a Michiru pero ahora me di cuenta de que aunque no eres la primera persona con la que salgo, si eres mi primer amor. Aunque tú no lo sepas".


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

Han pasado cerca de dos semanas después de que cancele mi compromiso con Seiya y no hemos hablado desde entonces pero por sus hermanos me entere que decidió hacer un viaje a España según ellos por mi culpa. Puede que sea cierto pero no tienen por qué reprochármelo. Y no son los únicos que me han reclamado algo pues Serena también lo hizo.

_-FLASH BACK-_

Escuche que tocaban el timbre con desesperación así que lo más rápido que pude abrí la puerta pues podría ser una emergencia.

-Michiru ¿puedo pasar? –llegaba Serena llorando.

-si Serena ¿Qué te paso?

-¿no sabes nada de Darien?

-¿Darien? ¿Sucedió algo con él?

-Michiru… Darien termino conmigo. –sonaba desconsolada. –y ni siquiera lo encuentro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

-el sábado en la noche hablo conmigo y el domingo que fui a buscarlo no lo encontré.

-pero ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Serena?

-que no podía estar conmigo porque él amaba a alguien más, ya había notado que estaba extraño pero no pensé que fuera a pasar algo así.

Entonces llegaron a mi cabeza las palabras exactas de Darien, "no la amo, de cualquier forma saldrá lastimada"

-Serena tengo algo que decirte.

-¿es sobre Darien?

-sí, pero me temo que no te va a agradar lo que te voy a decir.

-¿Qué sucede Michiru?

-el día de mi boda, después de irme de ahí hable con Darien y él fue a consolarme ya que me sentía muy mal, estuvimos hablando pero él me dijo algo que aún sigo sin creérmelo.

-¿te dijo algo sobre esto?

-Serena. –tome su mano. –Darien me dijo que me amaba.

-no, ¡no! Mi querido Darien no pudo ser capaz de algo así, seguramente ¡fue tu culpa! Nosotros estábamos bien hasta que llegaste tú.

-no Serena, no fue mi culpa.

-¡claro que sí! –seguía llorando y salió de mi casa.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

La verdad creo que hubiera sido mejor no decirle nada a esa pequeña pero si Darien le dijo a Serena que se iba porque amaba a alguien más ¿entonces si fue mi culpa que él se fuera? La verdad ya no quería que nadie saliera lastimado y mucho menor por mí.

Sobre Seiya, la primer semana la prensa no me dejaba ni respirar y aun no sé cómo se enteraron de que cancele la boda o mejor dicho ¡que estábamos comprometidos! Por suerte esto es pasajero y pronto les surgió otra noticia más interesante así que poco a poco me olvidaron, al menos con respecto al caso de Seiya.  
>Pero la única persona después de Rei que me hace sentir que lo que hice está bien o al menos es menos malo de lo que parece es… (Suena el timbre)<p>

-Haruka. –exacto.

-hola sirenita ¿quieres salir? –decía con las manos en la espalda.

-no, hoy no ¿Qué traes ahí?

-tara… -era una botella de vino. –sabía lo que me ibas a decir.

-¿en serio soy tan predecible?

-no, solo que te conozco bien ¿me dejas pasar?

-por supuesto y si querías vino me hubieras dicho, yo tengo.

-si te hubiera dicho ya no sería sorpresa.

-bueno vamos a platicar.

Se había hecho de noche y aun estábamos platicando y recordando nuestros viejos tiempos mientras bebíamos un poco de vino, bueno ya era la segunda botella.

-¿recuerdas cómo se puso Serena cuando le preguntaste si tenías una oportunidad? Se veía tan graciosa.

-sí, cabeza de bombón se puso muy nerviosa pero también recuerdo que alguien se puso muy celosa.

-claro que no

-¿ah no?

Se acercó poco a poco a mí y con tal de evitarlo me distraje y caí con algo en el suelo, ambas reímos por el momento y el efecto del alcohol.

-deja de reírte y mejor ayúdame a levantarme.

-jajaja, está bien, dame la mano.

Eso hice pero a la hora en que me levanto quedamos accidentalmente muy cerca.

-creo que debo irme.

-¿Por qué? Digo es muy tarde y si llamas a Mina creo que ella comprenderá que no te puedes exponer de esa forma.

-¿a Mina para qué?

-bueno si no llegas a dormir supongo que se preocupara.

-es que yo me Salí de casa de Mina, prácticamente estoy viviendo en un hotel así que no creo que ella se entere.

-bueno más a mi favor, si quieres esta noche no tienes que dormir en un hotel.

-tienes razón.

Le estaba preparando un cuarto para que ella durmiera pero de forma muy torpe porque ya se me había subido el vino, en ese instante entro la hermosa rubia y se empezó a quitar la camisa en frente de mí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dije mientras me moría de la risa.

-no puedo dormir con esta ropa.

-espérate a que yo me salga. –le decía mientras me tapaba los ojos.

-no tengo otra cosa que no hayas visto ya.

-¡cállate Haruka!

-ven aquí. –me jalo hacia ella pero ya sin camisa.

-déjame salir.

-no sirenita, te tengo en mi poder y no te dejare ir.

-¿quieres apostar?

Me acerque a ella seductoramente y le comencé a hacer cosquillas hasta que me soltó

-eres una tramposa, pero ahora si eres solo mía. –dijo mientras me llevaba a la cama.

-no, suéltame. –dije en tono infantil y sueño.

Una vez que me soltó en la cama se colocó arriba de mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos

-te amo Michiru.

-y yo a ti Haruka.

-entonces ¿Por qué te ibas a casar?

-porque soy una tonta, porque pensé que podía vivir sin ti.

-¿y ya te diste cuenta que nadie puede vivir sin Haruka Tenoh?

-mejor ya cállate.

Haruka no pudo evitar besar a Michiru, fue un beso muy suave, sensible y apasionado, Michiru solo pudo cerrar los ojos de tan inesperado beso, después de que sus lenguas dieran una apasionada danza, Haruka tomo a Michiru de la cintura, mientras que esta última enredo las manos en la nuca de Haruka haciendo que esta se acercara más.

Haruka empezó a acariciar las bellas piernas de su amante, Michiru jadeaba y susurraba el nombre de Haruka lenta y sensualmente mientras acariciaba sus pechos. Después de acariciarse, Haruka entro en razón y se detuvo mirando a Michiru.

-Michiru… ¿estas segura de esto? –pregunto nerviosa.

Michiru solo se dedica a mirar a Haruka y responde:

-nunca estuve más segura… te amo Haruka Tenoh.

La velocista se sorprendió de la respuesta, luego la beso con más pasión. Michiru de nuevo jadeaba y entre pequeños susurros decía: "hazme tuya Haruka". Esta vez Haruka dejo desnuda a su sirena, dejando ver su blanca y suave piel.

Haruka fijo su mirada al pequeño océano que había en los ojos de la chica de cabello agua marino, y esta aprovecho la desconcentración de la corredora para dejarla completamente desnuda. Haruka volvió a rozar los labios de la chica continuando con las caricias en sus hermosas piernas, comenzó a descender sus besos desde el cuello y sus hombros, luego llego a sus pechos que con mucha pasión beso y absorbió sus pezones como si fuera un bebé, provocando en Michiru gemidos que excitaban a Haruka.

Esta vez bajo hasta su vientre donde jugo con el ombligo de su sirena, pero se dirigió a su rodilla izquierda besándola hasta llegar a sus muslos, luego sus labios tomaron otra dirección y fue a la rodilla derecha, pero la levanto un poco, provocando que las rodillas de Michiru quedaran en sus hombros y esta vez Haruka se deleitó con la humedad de la nadadora, haciendo que esta se arqueara y gimiera por la exaltación aferrándose a la almohada y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar aún más esa increíble sensación.

Haruka seguía con su juego en la vagina de Michiru, esta vez la bajo y volvió a saborear sus labios mientras que dos de sus dedos exploraban la intimidad de Michiru, la chica se dedico a tomar la espalda de su adorado viento dejándole algunas marcas con sus uñas, luego tomo la iniciativa de acariciar el clítoris de Haruka y también ejercer un poco de presión, después ella la volteo quedando la violinista en la cima, para también saborear los pechos de Haruka y también pasando su lengua por los pezones de la corredora, Michiru hizo que Haruka se sentara para después juntar sus intimidades y empezando los movimientos de sus caderas que comenzó con un movimiento suave pero fue tomando velocidad. Michiru abrazo a Haruka sin parar sus movimientos, la corredora también la abrazo y beso su cuello, dejándole una marca. Ambas no paraban de gemir.

-mi… Michiru te amo. –dijo Haruka mientras sentía que llegaría al clímax.

-te… amo Haruka… siempre lo he hecho.

Ahogaron un último grito, en un beso lleno de pasión que representaba al orgasmo. Haruka se acomodó boca abajo en la cama, y Michiru se acostó sobre ella y empezó a dibujar figuras imaginarias en su espalda, mientras intentaban calmar sus agitadas respiraciones…

Siempre he estado enamorada de ella por su forma de ser, tan linda, buena, amable, comprensiva, alegre. Pero ella solo me ha visto siempre como una amiga incluso cuando todos me miraban como un bicho raro, ella me tendió su mano. Al principio pensé que la apreciaba por todo lo que hizo por mí pero me di cuenta a la larga que lo que yo sentía por esa niña llorona e inmadura era más que amistad.

Mi nombre es Amy Mizuno, me considero una chica inteligente y amable aunque no soy muy sociable, siempre estoy con mi mejor amiga…

-¡Amy! ¿Qué te pasa?

-nada Serena, solo estaba pensando

-aaaa ¿quieres ir por un helado?

-pero acabamos de comer Serena.

-anda Amy quiero un helado.

-está bien, vamos.

Tal vez sea inmadura, llorona y comelona pero yo la quiero más que a nadie, me siento feliz de haberla conocido. Últimamente ha estado muy triste porque su novio la dejo, sinceramente no pensé que el fuera ese tipo de persona y aunque odio verla así debo admitir que gracias a eso ella no se separa de mí, tal vez sea egoísta pero yo la quiero tanto…

-Amy ¿y si vamos al cine?

-a ti nunca se te acaba la energía ¿verdad Serena?

Nunca puedo decirle que no a nada, no sé si sea demasiado convincente o solo soy yo. Recuerdo a un chico que me pretendía, nombre es Richard y creo que Serena quería que yo saliera con él y aunque es un buen chico, simplemente solo lo puedo querer como a un amigo.

Sé que nunca tendré el valor de decirle a ella lo que en verdad siento pero me conformo con tenerla cerca.

Después de ir al cine la lleve a su casa y yo me fui a la mía a estudiar, creo que es la única forma de relajarme y olvidarme de esto, ella solo es mi amiga.

¿Nunca te ha pasado? Conoces al amor de tu vida, te aferras a esa relación y cuando todo se acaba, te duele pero a la vez te sientes mejor. Eso me paso a mi cuando Darien termino conmigo, ahora lo se…

_-FLASH BACK-_

Es sábado cerca de las 11:00 o 12:00 de la noche y no puedo dormir bien por pensar en lo extraño que ha estado actuando Darien. De repente suena mi celular; es una llamada de él, es extraño que me llame a esta hora.

-hola Darien.

-Serena necesito hablar contigo. –sonaba muy serio.

-¿Qué sucede Darien?

-Serena creo que lo más conveniente es que ya no estemos juntos, yo te aprecio mucho pero ya no puedo estar contigo. –se oía música en el fondo.

Lo siento si te cae de golpe  
>no era mi intención<br>dejar de quererte hoy  
>no trates de culparme vida<br>mis palabras también me lastiman  
>intenta ser fuerte<br>como lo hago yo

-¿Qué dices Darien? ¿Estás jugando verdad?

-lo siento Serena, no quiero lastimarte.

Mi mente le dio un buen consejo a mi corazón  
>y el me trajo aquí<br>no quiero que mal interpretes  
>sé que dije te amo tantas veces<br>pero se acabó  
>no puedo engañarme hoy<p>

-Darien ¿Qué es lo que sucede? No te entiendo. –comencé a llorar.

-por favor Serena no llores, no lo hagas más difícil.

No quería que nada de esto pasara  
>yo soñaba con tenerte enamorada<br>Pero el amor es de dos y con el tuyo no basto  
>aunque soy quien dice adiós<br>agradezco por tu amor

-¿Por qué Darien?

-perdóname Serena, eres muy especial para mí pero no te puedo ver como tú quieres, en serio perdón, mereces a alguien mejor.

Camina ya  
>sin ver atrás<br>y no esperes más de mí  
>no quiero verte sufrir<br>sé que alguien más valorara  
>la belleza que hay en ti<br>y lo linda que te vez al sonreír

-¿te gusta alguien más? –tenía mi voz entrecortada.

-no es eso Serena solo que yo no te amo, no como tu quisieras, créeme que lo intente pero no puedo.

Me duele tanto como a ti está herida  
>pero debo ser sincero<br>no puedo seguir fingiendo  
>no te conviene en mi perder el tiempo<br>es momento de que vueles  
>y en tu viaje no me lleves<p>

-¿seguro que solo es eso? Por favor dime la verdad.

-la verdad si me gusta alguien más. –respondió resignado.- y me tarde mucho en darme cuenta, creo que es amor, no quiero perder la oportunidad de amar y no te la quiero quitar a ti, estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien que te merezca.

-pero yo te quiero a ti.

-cuando encuentres a la persona indicada lo entenderás, te lo prometo.

-¿puedo verte mañana?

-Serena, se feliz y por favor no me guardes ningún rencor, yo te quiero mucho y no me arrepiento de eso pero debes seguir sin mí.

Camina ya  
>sin ver atrás<br>y no esperes más de mí  
>no quiero verte sufrir<br>sé que alguien más  
>valorara<br>la belleza que hay en ti  
>y lo linda que te vez al sonreír<br>y esas manos que no volverá a sentir

-gracias Serena, por todo, espero pronto encuentres a quien te amé realmente y me perdones, quiero que veas en mí siempre a un buen amigo. –dicho esto me colgó.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Esa noche entera llore pero comprendí que él no me quería como yo a él. Al día siguiente fui a su casa para decirle que lo comprendía pero no lo encontré, en un momento toda mi seguridad se cayó. Llore, lo busque, quería saber quién era aquella mujer por la que me había dejado, fui con Michiru pero al enterarme que su razón fue por ella, las cosas empeoraron.

Desde ese día ya no comía ni me sentía contenta hasta que Amy apareció como un ángel y me saco del hoyo en el que había caído. Ella me cuido y hablo conmigo sobre Darien, me animo a volver a estar contenta, sino hubiera sido por ella quizá no hubiera podido sonreír otra vez.

Ahora estoy más tranquila porque sé que tengo a Amy conmigo, siempre ha sido así. Desde que la vi por primera vez llamo mucho mi atención, pronto nos volvimos las mejores amigas pero apenas me di cuenta de lo mucho que la necesito, sé que ella está enamorada de Richard y yo la apoyaba no tanto porque estuviera de acuerdo sino porque quiero que sea feliz.

Darien era muy importante para mí pero Amy me hizo ver que puedo estar sin él, quizá me sentía tan protegida por el cómo por un hermano mayor. Tengo miedo, yo sé que no veo a Amy como debería, es como si el hecho de que se haya ido Darien me haya abierto los ojos, sé que es una tontería porque ella solo es mi amiga.

La luz que entra por la ventana empieza a lastimarme los ojos, trato de recordar lo que paso anoche pero me duele demasiado la cabeza tan siquiera para pensar. De pronto ciento una respiración cerca de mí, era Haruka.

¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué hicimos? El dolor en mi cabeza se intensifico pero no sé si es por el vino o porque en cuanto vi a Haruka la primera persona que llego a mi mente fue Mina. Haruka no es una mujer soltera y aun así me metí con ella, ¿acaso me gustaría que me pagaran con la misma moneda? ¿Y si estuviera en el lugar de Mina?

-Haruka, Haruka despierta.

-¿Qué paso Michiru?

-vístete y vete.

-¿Por qué? –decía ella frotándose los ojos.

-si Mina se entera de que estuviste aquí o de lo que paso…

-armaría todo un escándalo ¿yo?

-¿yo? ¿Quieres un escándalo en tu carrera?

-es eso ¿verdad?

-¿el qué?

-pensé que en realidad aun había algo entre nosotras, recuerdo que mientras hacíamos el amor me dijiste que me amabas, al parecer no es tan fuerte tu amor, al menos no lo suficiente como para luchar por él. –sonaba decepcionada.

-no es eso Haruka.

-siempre ha sido más importante tu carrera, no lo niegues.

-esto es por Mina.

-ahora es por Mina pero antes ¿Por qué era?

-no, no lo sé, estoy confundida.

-tienes razón, nunca has sabido lo que quieres, mejor me voy.

-Haruka…

-no te preocupes por Mina o por tu carrera; nadie se enterara. –se fue dejándome completamente perpleja.

Haruka tiene razón, yo la amo pero le tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar, le tengo miedo a este tipo de amor. Me gustaría decir que no me importa que la gente se ría de mis acciones, que estoy segura de esto porque cuando mire sus ojos llenos de soberbia fui capaz de obtener una sonrisa sincera en mi mundo superficial. Que la calidez de sus manos al tocarme aún está aquí, en mi corazón, pero simplemente no puedo ni decírmelo a mí misma.

Quisiera que esto fuera más que un sueño sobre un cuento de hadas el cual en cuanto despierte desaparecerá. Quisiera que la persona que amo no sufriera más por mí. Antes yo tenía tanto dolor que había perdido mi razón para vivir, ella fue mi único milagro pero ya no está conmigo aunque le agradezco por darme ese único milagro, el mostrarle el amor a alguien como yo.

Mis lágrimas se mantienen suavemente en mis mejillas, ojala llagaran hasta ella y con ellas escuchara mi deseo, solo quiero amarla sin importar nada aunque todo esto es mi culpa, lo sé, no tiene sentido.

¿A quién engaño? Esto no debe tener sentido, yo la amo y este sentimiento se lo tengo que transmitir, ahora mismo, quiero estar a su lado. Ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí misma. Ahora no importa que el dolor llegue a mi pecho, incluso si su amor me condena a cualquier sufrimiento, sé que soy feliz de haberla conocido.

Incluso si volviera a nacer, siempre encontraría el camino que me lleve a tu lado. Te amo ayer, hoy y siempre Haruka Tenoh y me arriesgare por ti.

Después de estos extraños pero necesarios momentos de reflexión, me arregle y me dirigí directo a la casa de Mina (eso sí, con el temor de encontrarme a Haruka pero aun así decidida), sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no podía esperar más tiempo así que sin detenerme, me dirigí a mi destino.

La hermosa violinista ya se encontraba frente a la casa de la cantante un poco dudosa pero recordó la plática que tuvo consigo misma y se dispuso a tocar la puerta, en unos momentos la rubia le abrió la puerta.

-¡Michiru! Que gusto verte. –estaba borracha.

-¿es un mal momento?

-¿mal momento? Para nada, tu pasa estás en tu casa.

-gracias, con permiso. –entro a la casa. –es que necesito hablar contigo.

-por supuesto, supongo que es sobre Haruka.

-sí, algo así. –contesto dudosa.

-no hace falta que te disculpes.

-¿Qué? No es eso, Mina yo amo a Haruka. –dijo la artista sin rodeos.

-¿crees que no lo sé? –respondió sin ninguna sorpresa mientras llenaba su vaso.

-además, nos hemos estado viendo a tus espaldas.

-¿Qué? ¿Y así tienes el cinismo de venir y decirte mi amiga? –ahora estaba enojada.

-lo sé pero las cosas se dieron, simplemente fue inevitable.

-eres una ofrecida, yo no tengo la culpa de que no pudieras retenerla ¿te estas vengando verdad?

-no comprendo Mina, mira fue mala idea decirte ahora, ya estás muy borracha y no sé porque habría de vengarme.

-no te hagas la tonta Kaioh, sabes perfectamente que yo le dije a Lita que te dijera que salía con Haruka para facilitarme todo. Te ibas a molestar tanto que buscarías la forma de vengarte y como eres figura pública no tardarían en darse cuenta. –le dijo la rubia sobresaltada.

-¿de qué hablas Mina? ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Tú nos separaste!

-ya mejor olvídalo

-no, mírame Mina ¿tú lo planeaste todo verdad? Te aprovechaste de que ella se fue para vengarte de Yaten y no te importo afectarnos a terceros.

-¡ay! Si te hubiera importado lo suficiente le hubieras dicho a alguien de su relación pero preferiste verte bien ante la prensa ¿verdad? –lo que más le dolía era que tenía razón.

-eso no te da derecho de lastimar a alguien.

-bien, hicimos lo mismo así que estamos a mano.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

-Solo déjame decirte que yo soy la novia oficial de Haruka y si quiero te dejo como una zorra ante la prensa así que mejor aléjate de ella, si ya lo hice una vez cuando terminaste con Seiya, lo puedo volver a hacer. –decía orgullosa

-¡no! Yo amo a Haruka.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, lo que decía Haruka, lo que dijo esa vez el taxista, el cómo se enteró la prensa de que cancelo el compromiso con Seiya ¡TODO! En una combinación de furia y alcohol la rubia tomo una botella y se la lanzo a la violinista en la cabeza. Michiru estaba muy débil ya que no había comido bien además de que aún no se reponía de la noche anterior así que la consecuencia inevitable fue desmayarse ante ese golpe.

-¿Michiru? Michiru despierta no estoy jugando, ¡Michiru con un carajo respóndeme! –decía la rubia mientras movía bruscamente a la aguamarina.

Ya se encontraba muy nerviosa la cantante pues no sabía que esa acción terminaría así, en un ataque de histeria lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a la corredora que después de escuchar: "Michiru está en el hospital" no pidió más explicación y fue de inmediato a donde se encontraban.

-¿Mina por qué esta Michiru aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Michiru vino a hablar conmigo pero empezamos a discutir y todo se salió de control, yo… le lance una botella pero no pensé que la lastimaría tanto. –la pequeña parecía asustada y confundida, no lograba comprender lo que sucedía.

-¿Cómo pudiste Mina?

-perdón, no era mi intención, es que…

-Mina necesitas ayuda, ya no puedes seguir así.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Mina te voy a llevar a un anexo quieras o no. –decía segura.

-no puedes hacer eso, arruinaría mi carrera.

-el alcohol está arruinando tu vida.

-vamos no fue algo tan grave.

-esto no pero pudo haber sido peor, vas a internarte y punto. –esa fue la última palabra que se dijeron.

_**NOTA**__: PRIMERO QUIERO AGRADECER A ESAS LECTORAS QUE SE TOMAN UN TIEMPO PARA LEER MIS LOCURAS Y COMENTAR ESPERO LES SIGA AGRADANDO LA HISTORIA, YA LE FALTA MUY POQUITO Y LES DIRE QUE EL CAP 4.5 ES UNO DE LOS QUE MAS HE DISFRUTADO ESCRIBIR PERO LA ULTIMA PALABRA LA TIENEN USTEDES _


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 5.5 (RELACIONES ALTERNAS)**

**NT: **_**antes de empezar un nuevo capitulo quiero agradecer a todas esas chicas que han comentado o solo leído ya que me hacen pensar que la historia vale la pena. Solo un par de capítulos mas y no se cuando volveré a escribir. Me da gusto que hayan recibido tan bien la pareja de DARIENXSEIYA y si a alguien no le gusto les advertiré que el exceso de cafeína a las 3 am hace daño. Bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Gracias.**_

Ella nunca ha tenido una vida fácil. Nunca pudo conocer a sus padres ya que fallecieron cuando era pequeña, trabajo un tiempo con la policía de Londres y conoció a una mujer llamada Catherine a la cual llego a apreciar como una hermana, también se enamoró de un buen hombre, Armand, pero nunca se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos. A pesar de eso siempre los tres estaban juntos.

La suerte por fin parecía sonreírle pero la vida no siempre es linda, sus mejores amigos, el hombre que amaba y la mujer que quería como a una hermana se enamoraron, y fue tan grande su dolor que lo único que pudo hacer es escapar. Era lo mejor, sabía que eran felices y no quería interferir pero tampoco lo pudo soportar.

Desde que se mudó a Tokio siempre se comportaba como una niña pequeña haciendo todo tipo de tonterías, guardando su verdadera personalidad.

Por un tiempo le atrajo Haruka debido a su gran atractivo y seductora personalidad pero nunca pasó de eso: atracción. Un buen día conoció al grupo de moda "Los Trhee Lights" y a ella le gustaban como a todas, era su fan. Hasta que los conoció personalmente; eran arrogantes, presumidos y atractivos sobre todo el más bajo de ellos, Yaten.

A pesar de que Yaten la trataba con la punta del pie debido a lo encimosa que era, ella encontró en el algo especial. Nunca perdía oportunidad para decirle que lo quería y sabía que a su manera, a pesar de que siempre la rechazaba él también la quería pero un día se cansó.

Estaba cansada de comprender a los demás y que no la comprendieran a ella, que Yaten parecía no reaccionar a lo que ella hacía, necesitaba que la comprendieran.

-¿halo? Lita necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿de qué se trata Mina?

-voy a ir a E.U.

-¡que gusto! ¿Y que necesitas?

-voy a ir tras Haruka y a seguir mi sueño.

-otra vez insistes con eso Mina ¿y qué hay de Yaten?

-ya me canse de esperarlo y que no se decida por eso voy con Haruka.

-pero todos sabemos que posiblemente ella salga con Michiru.

-no creo que sea así porque ya nos hubieran dicho, todas somos amigas.

-quizá tengas razón y todos malinterpretemos esa amistad.

-¿ves? Pero cuando te diga, le dices a Yaten que yo tengo una relación con Haruka y si puedes también a Michiru.

-está bien Mina pero ¿estas segura de esto? Además Haruka es mujer.

-si Lita solo haz lo que te digo por favor.

-bueno creo que no tienes remedio

-¿eso es un sí?

-s-si –decía no tan convencida.

-gracias amiga.

Paso poco más de un mes de que Mina se fue y todo ocurrió como ella lo había pedido. Cuando Lita le dijo a Yaten sobre su relación con Haruka también se encontraba ahí Michiru así que fue como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Michiru al escuchar esto palideció por completo y Yaten solo fingió la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba pero por dentro sentía una punzada en el corazón y sabía que se rompía lentamente, una vez solo hizo lo que nunca había hecho; llorar amargamente. Prácticamente cayo en depresión pero disimulaba que todo estaba bien para que sus hermanos no se preocuparan pero Seiya noto que su hermano había cambiado, él sabía lo que le pasaba.

Después de hablar con su hermano, Yaten poco a poco aprendió a sobrellevar eso, sabía que parte de eso era su culpa porque nunca aclaro una relación con Mina, le pareció extraño ya que él no sabía querer a alguien, odiaba admitirlo pero tenía miedo y nunca le dijo esto a ella pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, al parecer Mina si consiguió a alguien que la mereciera y él se quedaba solo con sus miedos y dolor.

Todo había salido como Mina había planeado sino es que mejor. Llegando a EU comenzó a buscar una oportunidad como cantante ya que era su gran sueño y la excusa para llegar a EU, se hizo amiga de Haruka casi forzándola pero al final amigas; paso un mes y Mina le dijo a Lita que ya podía decirle a Yaten lo que habían acordado.

Poco después salió la noticia de que Michiru y Seiya tenían una relación y esa fue una oportunidad para salir en serio con la corredora, quizá así podría estar bien, de forma egoísta ella lo sabía pero solo quería ser feliz ¿Por qué ella no podía ser feliz como Darien y Serena? Sencillo, porque no era verdadera esa felicidad, todo era una mentira y ella no sabía fingir.

Un mal día descubrió en el alcohol un escape de este mundo donde nadie la comprendía, descubrió que tomando hasta la inconciencia se olvidaba de Yaten, de Haruka, de Armand… aquel que fue su primer amor. Ella no era una chica mala, solo había hecho las cosas mal, se sentía desesperada y quería salir de esa soledad que sentía.

Es gracioso que tuviera que estar 6 meses en rehabilitación para reconocerlo, se sentía sola. Se dio cuenta que no estaba sola pues estando ahí, desde que podía recibir visitas, todos la iban a ver y ofrecer su apoyo a pesar del daño que hizo, todos menos Yaten aunque no podía culparlo, lo daño también pero eso cambio hoy.

-¿Yaten viniste a verme?

-no, venía a ver el pasto de aquí, eres una tonta Mina

-lo se discúlpame por todo lo que hice, en serio soy una tonta.

-pero eres la tonta que más quiero, la única.

-¿es en serio? ¿No me mientes? –Decía incrédula

-si Mina, lo que te digo es en serio.

-tal vez nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantas cosas si me lo hubieras dicho antes. –decía la rubia muy feliz.

-perdóname, tenía miedo.

-¿miedo de que?

-de todo, pero nunca olvides lo que siento por ti. –por primera vez la beso.

Hace tanto tiempo sin saber de ti,  
>por fin me encuentro frente a frente<br>extraña sensación, buscar adentro  
>en libertad sentirme preso, frente al espejo, llorar mis miedos<br>miedo de sentirme solo teniéndote  
>miedo de no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel<br>miedo de no saber qué piensas, si te hago falta  
>ganas de tirar mi ego por la ventana<br>y me pregunto ¿Qué hago aquí sin ti?

-sabes Mina yo… nunca me he enamorado. –dijo con sinceridad.

-no te preocupes, yo te enseñare a enamorarte y amar. –respondió con ternura.

Esto de mostrarme frente al mundo  
>a cara limpia, no sé si es justo<br>se dice q el amor puede ser ciego,  
>en libertad sentirme preso<br>frente al espejo llorar mis miedos.  
>Miedo de sentirme solo teniéndote<br>miedo a no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel  
>miedo a no saber qué piensas si te hago falta<br>ganas de tirar mi ego por la ventana  
>y me pregunto ¿qué hago aquí sin ti?<br>Y tu mi amigo q pensaras, si estas igual que yo  
>tienes miedo, siente miedo te entra miedo<br>tanto miedo

-¿eso es a lo que temías?

-en cierta parte, he visto tipos que quedan destrozados por enamorarse, yo no quería terminar así.

-¿por eso me rechazabas tanto? ¿Pensabas que si te enamorabas de mi te iba a lastimar?

-en cuanto te conocí no eras más que otra fan loca pero me di cuenta de que eres muy especial, diferente a las demás. Poco después de esto tu comenzaste a decirme que me querías y tuve sentimientos encontrados.

-¿sabes? Yo también tenía miedo. –se recostó en el pecho del chico.

-¿así, a qué?

-yo si me he enamorado pero nunca la dije nada a él y lo perdí, temía que pasara lo mismo contigo pero parecía no importarte y sabía que si seguía así me lastimaría más y a la vez quería saber que tanto te importaba.

-¿por eso te hiciste novia de Tenoh?

-sí, yo aprecio a Haruka pero no la amo, te amo a ti.

-tonta. –la volvió a besar con suavidad, casi como un roce.

-no besas tan mal.

-dije que no me había enamorado, mas no que no había besado a alguien.

-así. –decía molesta mientras casi se iba hasta que Yaten la tomo del brazo para acercarla a él.

-ya te dije que eres la única tonta que quiero. –decía el chico con una sonrisa.

-eres muy poco romántico ¿sabes? –decía la rubia contenta.

-si lo se Mina, mi Mina.

-eso sonó mejor.

-¿o mejor dicho mi tonta?

-cállate.

Se encontraban un par de amigas charlando sobre diversas cosas tratando de calmar la tensión que ellas mismas habían puesto pues ambas estaban decididas a aclarar sus sentimientos sin saber que la otra pensaba lo mismo.

"¿algún día seremos más que amigas Amy? Sé que este tipo de relación la puse yo pero te quiero, te necesito más de lo que pensaba. Pensaba la pequeña rubia.

"Serena, siendo tu una chica tan linda y diferente a mi ¿serias capaz de sentir algo más que amistad?" ¡Tonterías! Pensaban ambas mientras luchaban con sus propios sentimientos.

-encenderé la radio Serena.

-sí, no te preocupes.

Ya no duele porque al fin ya te encontré  
>Hoy te miro y siento mil cosas a la vez<br>Mira si busqué, mira si busqué  
>Tengo tanto que aprender<br>Todo lo que tengo es tu mirar

-Serena ¿somos amigas, verdad? ¿A pesar de todo siempre seremos amigas?

-claro Amy tu y yo somos… solo amigas, así será siempre… -decía la rubia con un poco de nostalgia en sus últimas palabras.

-tienes razón, amiga…

-Amy.

-¿sí?

-no, nada solo que me gusta estar contigo.

-a mí también, te quiero mucho. –decía con una linda sonrisa la pequeña de cabello azul mientras la otra agachaba la cabeza para que no notara el ligero sonrojo que le dio al verla sonreír, es que en serio era linda.

De mis recuerdos salen brisas a bordar  
>Las locuras que tú me quieras regalar<br>Y mira si busqué, mira si busqué  
>Tengo tanto para dar<br>Reconozco puertas que yo sé  
>Se abren solamente alguna vez<br>Así de poco

-Serena

-¿sí? –respondió la nombrada ya un poco más tranquila

-¿te volverías a enamorar después de lo que pasaste con Darien?

-no lo sé, me dolió mucho lo que él me dijo, me dejo pensando.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto muy curiosa.

-me dijo que algún día encontraría a la persona que me mereciera y entonces lo comprendería.

-Darien es un hombre muy inteligente, no dudes de lo que te dice Serena. –y al momento tomo su mano para hacerle sentir su apoyo como siempre, pero la diferencia es que ahora las cosas no eran como antes, ahora hay sentimientos que van más allá de la amistad. Amy noto esto y soltó casi de inmediato la mano de su compañera lo que hizo que la otra se sintiera aún más extraña.

Desde cuando te estaré esperando  
>Desde cuando estoy buscando<br>Tu mirada en el firmamento, estás temblando  
>Te he buscado en un millón de auroras<br>Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes  
>Y me he dado cuenta ahora<br>Puede parecer atrevimiento  
>Pero es puro sentimiento<br>Dime por favor tu nombre

-Amy, yo en realidad te quiero.

-lo sé, yo también te quiero eres mi mejor amiga.

-no en ese sentido Amy, sé que somos amigas pero me di cuenta que desde hace un tiempo yo te veo de manera distinta.

-Serena debes estar confundida, lo que te paso y te dijo Darien es muy reciente, como yo te estoy apoyando es fácil que te confundas.

-¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Sabes por qué durante el tiempo que no estuvo Darien ni siquiera pensé en salir con alguien más?

-porque amas a Darien, lo extrañas y le eres fiel.

-no, porque te tenia a ti a mi lado, porque con saber que tú estabas ahí me era suficiente.

-somos amigas por eso te acompañe.

Esas son palabras que desde hace tiempo le hubiera gustado escuchar a la tierna Amy pero no quería que fuera así, sino porque en verdad lo sentía, es una lástima que no supiera que cada palabra era sincera. Esta confusión solo logro hacer que la alegre rubia perdiera el poco valor que había juntado para hablar, por primera vez sentía que algo estaba mal en ella; no quería que su amiga la viera así. De un momento a otro, toda la confianza que esa niña le había dado durante este tiempo se la arrebato en segundos, bueno casi toda.

Yo te llevo por las calles a correr  
>Vamos lejos más allá de lo que crees<br>Y si pregunto bien, si pregunto mal  
>Tengo tanto que ofrecer<br>Abro puertas que alguien me cerró  
>Y no busco más sentido a mi dolor.<br>Mira no me vuelvas loco

-mejor me voy Amy.

-si crees que es lo mejor, está bien Serena.

Se encontraban cerca de la puerta, la rubia ya casi abría pero aprovecho la distracción de la otra para acorralarla contra la puerta.

-lo que dije es en serio.

-¿se-Serena? –Amy sentía como sus mejillas subían de tono hasta tornarse en un r ojo intenso, las respiraciones de ambas eran agitadas, pudo haberse ido abriendo la puerta pero no quería, quería saber qué ocurriría después.

La mente de Serena esta confundida, el acorralar a Amy fue un estúpido impulso pero justamente ahora llegaba su sentido común, ¿le haría caso o seguiría con sus impulsos, sus estúpidos deseos? "al diablo todo" fue todo lo que pensó la rubia.

Desde cuando te estaré esperando  
>Desde cuando estoy buscando<br>Tu mirada en el firmamento, va temblando  
>Te he buscado en un millón de auroras<br>Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes  
>Y me he dado cuenta ahora<br>Puede parecer atrevimiento  
>Pero es puro sentimiento<br>Dime por favor tu nombre  
>No me vuelvas loco<p>

Beso a Amy de forma posesiva, esta se reusó un poco moviendo el rostro pero era inútil, pateo y zangoloteo sus brazos pero en poco tiempo Serena ya la tenía inmovilizada sosteniendo sus brazos y recargándola más contra la puerta, no esperaba que la rubia fuera más fuerte que ella.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Amy, la "más sensata" cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar. Serena la soltó y Amy profundizo el beso correspondiéndole y abrazándola del cuello. Ahora ninguna de las dos tenía dudas, el sentimiento era mutuo. Se separaron lentamente dejando entre ellas un hilito de saliva.

-Amy…

-shhh no digas nada Serena, no quiero pensar que esto es un sueño y que en cualquier momento voy a despertar. –decía mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-mírame. –contestaba al momento que le levantaba su cabeza con una mano. –no es un sueño, te lo juro.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

-no lo sé, ¿quieres llegar más lejos?

-¡Serena! –la pequeña aventó con fuerza a su amiga mientras terminaba de sonrojarse

-creo que fue suficiente por hoy.

-¿a que te refieres?

-solo venía a decirte lo que siento por ti y termine besándote casi a la fuerza. –decía muy tranquila.

-¿desde cuándo sientes esto por mí?

-no estoy segura, es un sentimiento que tenía desde hace mucho pero me negaba a creerlo por Darien, pero el hecho de que el me haya dejado me hizo de cierta forma reconocerlo.

-¿estas segura de esto?

La rubia solo se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente, no hacían falta las palabras, eso decía más que claro lo segura que estaba de lo sucedido.

Desde cuando te estaré esperando  
>Desde cuando estoy buscando<br>Tu mirada en el firmamento, va temblando  
>Te he buscado en un millón de auroras<br>Y ninguna me enamora  
>Y al final cuando te encuentro<br>Estabas sola

-Amy a partir de hoy seremos solo tú y yo, para siempre.

-Serena ¿en serio quieres hacer eso?

-¿eso qué Amy? No entiendo. –decía inocentemente.

.-pues ESO. –decía Amy totalmente sonrojada.

-ay Amy eres tan tierna. –decía demasiado sonriente.

Hace un par de meses que salían juntas no solo como amigas y esa relación cada vez se intensificaba más y más. Hoy por ejemplo…

Serena se estaba terminando de arreglarse para tener una cita con Amy. Al principio era un poco complicado para ambas pero el darse la mano, salir juntas, hasta cierto punto todo era normal, no había cambiado mucho y para todos verlas así era normal.

Sonaba el timbre y aquella rubia emocionada con un precioso vestido rosa con un lindo escote que aunque no era muy atrevido le quedaba muy bien, de acuerdo a su personalidad. A diferencia de la recién llegada la cual portaba un sencillo conjunto azul cielo junto con una boina de una tonalidad ligeramente más oscura que contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos.

-Serena te ves muy linda ¿nos vamos?

-claro que sí. –decía un poco sonrojada.

Ambas chicas iban tomadas de la mano dirigiéndose hacia el cine, el cual era su destino. Una vez dentro no importo tanto la película ya que en los lugares lo suficientemente discretos no faltabas las miradas, las palabras al oído, uno que otro beso… pero el problema con estos últimos era que una vez que iniciaban se volvían adictivos y ellas se comenzaban a volver pasionales hasta que alguna se controlaba y se separaba.

Este deseo y el que hubiera tanta gente no era una buena combinación para esta pareja, necesitaban privacidad y ningún lugar que frecuentaban era conveniente (incluyendo la casa de cada una) entonces Amy recordó la casa en la playa que tenía con su familia, hace mucho tiempo que no iba ahí pero la idea de ir sola con Serena no era buena, era perfecta. Su madre no le diría nada ya que iría con "su mejor amiga" el único problema era saber lo que Serena quería.

-Serena ¿Qué te parecería pasar un fin de semana conmigo?

-me encantaría, pero nunca podemos estar solas.

-bueno mi familia tiene una pequeña casa en la playa y si tu quisieras podríamos estar ahí unos días, no creo que haya inconveniente por mi mamá y…

-¿es en serio? Vamos, vamos.

-está bien, es lo que esperaba escuchar.

En ese fin de semana, tal y como acordaron, se fueron a la playa y estuvieron muy contentas porque eran solo ellas, el mar y la arena. Ambas se la pasaron jugando, corriendo, nadando, como era una playa un poco solitaria el besarse y jugar de forma muy coqueta no era problema. Siguieron así hasta que cayó el atardecer, el lugar a cierta hora ya estaba completamente vacío; solo quedaban ellas que estaban recostadas en la arena mirándose mutuamente, no decían nada, solo se miraban y sonreían tiernamente. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del viento y el mar, fuera de eso todo era silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo sino reconfortante.

-¿Amy como sabemos que esto está bien? ¿Podemos llamarlo amor?

-déjame recitarte algo de Shakespeare, Serena.

-¿y eso con que se come? ¿Sabe dulce?

-jajaja, es un escritor muy famoso Serena, en una de sus obras más importantes, "Romeo y Julieta" dice así: lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquier otra denominación.

-¿y eso que? –decía muy confundida.

-bueno con eso te quiero decir que le pueden llamar como quieran, no importa mientras tú y yo sepamos que sentimos lo mismo.

-tienes razón.

Todo comenzó con un pequeño beso, suave, tierno como su relación, pero ese tierno beso se tornó más intenso, Amy bajaba lentamente sus labios por el cuello de Serena saboreándolo. La rubia sentía como el calor empezaba a subir por sus mejillas, si estaba completamente sonrojada. Amy al notar esto se detuvo.

-perdón Serena, es que no pensé –ahora la sonrojada era Amy.

-no te preocupes, yo también quiero esto. –la rubia beso a Amy con pasión.

En ese momento Amy poso sus labios en el vientre desnudo de Serena y comenzó a juguetear con él y subió despacio sin despegar el pequeño roce de sus labios hasta llegar a la parte superior de su bikini. Regreso a los labios de su amada mientras con su mano desataba ese estorboso top.

Ambas sentían que su vientre ardía por dentro (y también por fuera por la arena), la rubia se aventuró a mover sus manos acariciando las piernas de Amy hasta llegar a su entrepierna y con dos de sus dedos hacia suaves movimientos que después se volvieron más rápidos y la otra solo movía su cintura para sentir más ese movimientos.

Sus cuerpos pedían a gritos cada vez más, se desnudaron por completo con sus movimientos, el mar hacia una rapsodia acuática a su fondo mientras ellas se entregaban a la máxima prueba de su amor, Amy también acariciaba a Serena por completo hasta que ambas llegaron juntas a ese punto tan deseado. Oyéndose a unísono un hermoso y sincero "te amo"

Estaban recostadas en la arena abrazadas y tratando de recuperarse mientras sentían aun sus cuerpos temblorosos, su corazones a toda velocidad y muy cansadas.

-te amo Serena, ¿Por qué? No sé pero así es.

-y yo a ti mi amada Amy

-ya hay que entrar y tomar un baño.

-si la verdad, tengo arena pegada en todo el cuerpo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 6 (FINAL)**

Hoy hace 5 años conocí a Haruka, justamente en este lugar en donde una amiga en común, Elsa Grey, nos presentó y sentí como el mundo se detuvo frente a mí. El hermoso y místico destino nos unió y nos separó, ahora no sé exactamente lo que va a pasar porque aun la amo.

Por alguna extraña razón termine dentro de aquella pista en ese exacto lugar y sentí como me taparon los ojos.

-¿Quién es? Haruka eres tu ¿crees que no reconozco tus manos? –sentí un delicado beso en mis labios.

-Michiru, sirenita mía yo te amo y no quiero separarme de ti nunca más

-yo tampoco te voy a dejar que te separes de mí, primero te encadeno antes de dejarte ir.

-Michiru yo sé que nuestra relación no está de lo mejor vista pero aun así yo siento que tú eres lo más importante para mí, sin importar nada, que no sabría estar sin ti, yo también tuve mis errores pero los quiero arreglar.

-te amo Haruka. –decía mientras besaba sus labios y me aferraba a su cuello, se separó lentamente de mí.

-Michiru tengo que firmar un contrato pero no es aquí

-¿te tienes que ir? Otra vez te vas a alejar de mí.

-si me tengo que ir a Londres pero no me voy a alejar de ti

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que quiero que vayas conmigo, no te puedo dejar sola porque no sabes estar sin mí. –decía con orgullo.

-no te creas tan importante Tenoh. –decía con una sonrisa.

-entonces vas a venir o no ¿o acaso esperas que llegue Seiya otra vez para ir con él?

-mmm, no sería mala idea.

-tonta

Íbamos a estar supuestamente un par de días en Londres para lo del contrato pero decidimos quedarnos un par de semanas para tener unas pequeñas vacaciones y celebrar que cada día mi rubia se volvía más importante. Todo iba a la perfección hasta que tuvimos esa pequeña conversación mientras paseábamos por esas calles extranjeras.

-sabes apenas recordé como te veías dispuesta a casarte, todo era perfecto excepto el novio.

-ya no recuerdes ese día por favor.

-si lo quiero recordar porque me gustaría revivirlo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-pero en vez de Seiya me gustaría estar yo.

-Haruka acaso estas diciendo que…

-si mi sirenita quiero que te cases conmigo ¿aceptas?

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Claro que acepto. –la abrace, la bese y la ame con más intensidad que nunca desde ese día.

Estaba nerviosa pero feliz, hace un tiempo me encontraba en una situación similar, las mismas personas pero todos habíamos cambiado de cierta forma. Ahora la persona que estaría a mi lado seria Haruka y nadie más.

Con trabajo pero contacte a Seiya y un poco después a Darien, a ambos les hable sobre mi decisión de casarme y aceptaron venir hasta Londres (la boda seria aquí y no en Japón) me siento extraña pero no quiero que exista ningún tipo de resentimiento y por esa misma razón invite a Serena la cual vendrá con Amy, note que la relación entre ellas había cambiado pero no quiero imaginar cosas. Mina vendría acompañada de Yaten el cual ya no la soltaba para nada, estarían también presentes Rei junto a su novio Nicolás y Taiki con Lita, por cierto esta última me pidió disculpas ya que se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con Mina ya que si no hubiera seguido su juego nada malo hubiera pasado.

Yo le explique que no debería preocuparse ya que sino hecho eso tal vez nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de lo importante que es Haruka para mí.

Era la hora y no tenía ni la más mínima duda. Estaban presentes casi todos, Rei sería una de los testigos así que, junto a Setsuna, fue una de las primeras en llegar. A esta hora solo faltaban Darien y Seiya pero a los 10 minutos llego Darien.

-hola Michiru ¿ya llego Seiya?

-no, aun no ¿Por qué? Sebes es una extraña pregunta después de tanto sin vernos.

-solo preguntaba pensé que ya iba a estar aquí.

-pues aún no ha llegado y ya casi es la hora.

En cuanto terminaba de decir eso salía de un taxi mi ex novio.

-Seiya por poco y no llegas.

-perdón se me hizo un poco tarde, hola Michiru. –me abrazo tiernamente.

-estas peor que la novia.

-cállate Darien.

No sé si es mi imaginación pero ellos dos se quedaron viendo de una forma extraña casi podría decir que con amor pero tal vez sea la boda que me tiene así.

Una vez empezó todo nada nos detuvo, al fin estaríamos juntos a pesar de todo.

Después de esto nos fuimos a la casa que habíamos rentado ahí junto con el banquete que habíamos contratado y una vez reunidos todos mi rubia pidió la palabra y se puso de pie.

-bueno ahora que están todos quiero decirles lo que seguramente ya saben pero he frente de todos ustedes, nuestro amigos quiero decirle a algo a mi sirenita que al fin es mi afortunada esposa.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos de la seriedad con la que hablaba Haruka.

-Michiru, eres mi sol, la estrella que ilumina cada una de mis noches, la hermosa gota del rocío que se desliza en mi rostro después de cada fría madrugada. –tomaba un poco de aire.

-eres el aire que respiro pero también eres la condena de mi vida, la cruz que he de cargar. Eres mi veneno y mi medicina, m i guerra y mi paz, mi sufrimiento y mi alegría y aun si tu amor me condena a lo que sea, nunca te dejare de amar.

Sentía como un par de lágrimas caían por mis ojos y me fui a abrazar a mi hermosa corredora mientras todos los demás presentes le aplaudieron

-no conocía esa parte poética de ti

-por ti hasta sale mi parte más cursi pero te amo.

-bueno ahora que estamos en confesiones me gustaría decirles algo. –decía Seiya.

-¿de qué se trata Seiya?

-soy gay.-todos nos pusimos a reír y aplaudir sobre todo Haruka.

-te lo dije

-ya los sabia

-siempre me lo imagine.

-yo también quisiera decir les algo. –Decía Darien mientras tomaba la mano de Seiya –amo a alguien y es a Seiya. El mencionado se sonrojaba por completo

-Darien… yo estoy saliendo con Amy.

-¡Serena!

-bueno creo que esto sí que es interesante chicos, la verdad me lo imagine de todos. –les decía a mis amigos.

-bueno un brindis por el amor chicos, porque el amor, el amor es todo en la vida.

Ese día todos nos divertimos y festejamos al fin todos sabíamos lo que era nuestro amor, que era más grande que los prejuicios que pudiéramos tener, y que todo lo que paso valió la pena, el amor estaría ahí para nosotros no importa nada.

El viento parecía comprender lo que recordaba pues movía ligeramente mis cabellos agua marinos… estaré contigo por siempre AUN SI TU AMOR ME CONDENA.

**EPILOGO**

Ha pasado un tiempo pero aún recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer. La boda, la comida, las confesiones… ¿Qué paso con todas?

Bueno Mina y Yaten se dedicaron a viajar por el mundo visitando muchos lugares, a veces se peleaban de forma infantil pero creo que esa es su forma de mostrarse amor.

Rei después de un largo tiempo de noviazgo se comprometió con su novio Nicolás aunque hablo mucho de eso, sabía que pasaría.

Amy y Serena se fueron a vivir juntas en una pequeña casa cerca de la playa, siento que son muy felices y se complementan de forma excelente ya que Serena ha madurado mucho y Amy aprendió a relajarse y dejarse llevar.

Seiya y Darien después de muchas pláticas entre ellos, nosotros, psicólogos y jueces decidieron adoptar a una pequeña muy hermosa llamada Hotaru, la verdad en cuanto me comentaron que querían adoptar me pareció algo extraño pero también muy bello.

Tuvieron muchos problemas ya que les decían de que sería de esa niña sino crecía en una familia "normal" pero a ellos no les importo y siguieron adelante.

Haruka y yo no encariñamos mucho y muy rápido con esa pequeña asi que nosotras también decidimos formar nuestra familia por un método llamado "inseminación artificial" fue un tanto difícil pero estamos muy contentas ya que tendremos nuestra hermosa familia. Al parecer nuestro amor no fue incorrecto ni condenado.

_**NT: ¡al fin el fin! Hoy será el último día de esta historia pero nuevamente agradezco que hayan tenido paciencia conmigo y mis locas ideas. Sé que tuvo un final un poco sencillo pero yo creo que la felicidad es así, sencilla. No necesitas demasiado para ser feliz. De todas maneras si les gusto alguna de mis otras parejas háganmelo saber, tal vez se me ocurra algo. Sin más que decir, MUCHAS GRACIAS**_


End file.
